


Fictitious childhood

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Child Abduction, Good Parent Grisha, I can't believe there's a tag for this, Kidnapping, M/M, That's a tag too?, That's it, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was abducted when he was 5 years old. Grisha and Carla became desperate as the years passed by with no sign of their precious young boy. In a final attempt to find out what had happened to their child, they hire Levi and Erwin. Will  they find the truth after so much time has passed by with all the important clues erased?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Osa üks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to creoleereri. She gave me this prompt and I finally finished it. I will update every day~!

It was time to go and pick up their little son from the kindergarten, but once he got there, he didn’t find Eren. He asked the caretakers why his precious son was no where to be seen. The caretakers exchanged worried looks. By that he was greatly disturbed and demanded an answer. One of them quickly explained the situation.

Someone had apparently introduced himself as a friend of his. Giving his name, address and phone number just so they would be reassured, he wasn’t lying.

Grisha was furious by now. He didn’t know anyone by that name and he most certainly would have known if Carla had sent someone to retrieve their child. How could they not contact him, instead of blindly putting their faith into a complete stranger?

This was not right and he will, without a doubt, fill in a complaint.

“But Eren was happy to see him. He didn’t resist at all.” One of them argued.

That was the biggest question yet. Why had his son gone with the stranger?

Then a memory popped into his mind. He could clearly recall an event, where his child had come home, talking about a man, who had saved him from falling into a river. He had been so cheerful. The brunette wanted to introduce this man to them, but he and his wife both remarked that if he had no way of contacting the stranger, they won’t be able to meet him. That’s when their kids face feel and pouted the rest of the day. They had been trying so bad on getting the smile back on his face, but it was for noth.

Eventually their little child got over it and continued on being happy and causing unnecessary trouble for them. Although it became quite annoying at times, they still couldn’t help, but adore his little quirks.

Maybe it was the stranger? If it was..then was his son at home?

Maybe he didn’t have to worry. He should just try to call Carla and ask whether someone had brought their kid home.

He took his phone and called his wife.

“Hey, is our son at home?”

“No, you were supposed to go get him, right? It was your turn remember?”

“Okay, let me know if he is, because he isn’t here.”

“Wait what-” He cancelled the phone call and then looked at the woman in front of him.

“How long has it been since he had been taken?”

“An hour or so..”

“So it had been that long.” Grisha pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He took in a deep breath, not wanting to start causing a scene just yet. He reopened his eyes.

His brows furrowed and gaze fixed to the ground, hand on top of his mouth.

He was thinking of possibilities of why his son hasn’t gotten home yet.

Maybe they got caught up? Maybe his boy had forgotten the way home? Maybe they’re searching now? Maybe they are sitting in a cafe shop somewhere and the man is chatting his ear off?

It could be anything, but he doesn’t know which of those scenarios is the truth. He has got no clue of where to begin searching for his dear boy.

He locks gazes with on of the females and glares at them. “If something bad happened to my son, I’m expecting you to take full responsibility for your actions. Is that clear?” He growls at them, not bothering to hear their response  and makes his way out of the kindergarten.

He’s going to find his son even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

Grisha tries to just search in general places. Just in case Eren really doesn’t remember where his home was and the older men decided to just be visible for him. That would be the next best thing to do other than dragging the brunette back to the kindergarten.

He sighed as he didn’t happen to see the boy anywhere near his favorite places. Nor was he somewhere, where a lot of people go to.

Grisha decided to walk through some streets to see if he accidentally stumbles upon them. When he had been moving himself aimlessly in unknown directions, he was starting to grow aggravated. His cool exterior was crumbling into pieces.

He felt like kicking something, but being in such a public place, such actions would be inappropriate. No matter the reason.

The strangers wouldn’t know why he exploded and why he acts they way he did. He really doesn’t need the unwanted attention. Plus it might awaken someone's need to call the cops.

Right, that’s exactly where he should have turned to in the very first place. Child abduction is a very serious matter. They can’t excuse it with some dumb bullshit like, he has a mind of his own or the adult was probably someone good since your kid seemed to know him.

Why those sentences are complete crap? Simple, because every child, who is Erens age cannot tell, who are suspicious and who are nice in general. They are used to having loving people around them. Their parents constant blabber about this topic, is not going to stay in their carefree little mind and pop up, whenever such an event does occur.

That’s what children are like. That’s why they need their parents to keep them out of harms way. That’s what he and his wife had planned on doing. But how the hell is he able to do so, if his child is carelessly given to an absolute stranger?

Nobody even called him for confirmation which is the joke of the century.

How could they blindly trust this man? They should be the very first people, who should know not to hand over children to some stranger if not notified to do otherwise.  But he guesses these workers aren’t aware of such obvious things, now are they?

He was heading directly to the police station, it was only a couple blocks away anyway. He could then fill in a report or something. He hates calling only for one reason. He might accidently lose interest. Which happens quite a lot.

Being in the police was one the worst experience so far. Not only were they trying to excuse it all with a simple misunderstanding, they were also blaming him for not having been there before the stranger. He swore he wanted to strangle one of those workers.

Grisha left with a heavy sigh. He was trying to calm his nerves, but seemingly it was all in vain, when he glared at everyone on the street. Even a child pointed at him and said he was scared of him. Although he was just grumpy because his own kid was missing.

He checked his mobile to see whether his wife had called. Grisha did not find any missed calls.

He grit his teeth and decided to go home and break the news to Carla as it was unavoidable at this point.

He waited on the sidewalk to cross the road, but just for a second, he thought he heard Erens voice. His head snapped towards the direction he heard it from and found a man holding a smaller boys hand, who looked a lot like his kid. Just at the other side of the road, walking away.

Grisha hurried towards them. “Eren!” He shouted and got the little boy to turn around. He was met with his son's face, whose confused face quickly morphed into one of happiness. He smiled back, but before he could make it completely over, he heard a car screeching to a stop. Something had slammed into him which made him roll onto his side.

He coughed, when he realised what had happened, he knew that it was a mistake to carelessly run onto the road. But he had forgotten such measly knowledge, when he had finally found Eren again. He just wanted to head home, tell Carla the story and be proud of himself for not losing such an important family member that shows their love for each other.

His ears were ringing.

Grisha's eyes shot open, trying to find his little boy. His vision might be blurry, but he could still make out who is who. Right now, his gut wrenched in uncomfortable ways as he saw his boy being dragged away from him. His ears had stopped ringing and he could make out Erens cries for his daddy. The brunette struggled to get out of the stranger's grip.

Nobody even turned a second glance to it, guessing that the man is just trying to not let the brunette see in what state he is now.

That was truly a cruel and sick joke. Just when he found Eren, he loses him again, because of that one stupid mistake. He can’t even do anything as his limbs failed to obey. He felt sleep drag him back into an unconscious state. He mumbles his sons named a final time before falling into the dark.

_11 years have passed since that incident. No one has a clue of where the young body had disappeared to…_

Eren’s POV

Eren was heading home after school and wondered about life. He still doesn’t know for certain what had happened to his parents. He still isn’t sure why he had to change his name and why he wasn’t allowed to attend his father's funeral. He doesn’t even know what happened to his mother..

Kenny had said that she had committed suicide after his father died and now he took him in. But something doesn’t feel right about this story.

Sure at first he didn’t believe him, but his parents never came for him. So that’s why there was nothing left he could do other than stay with this man, who he now has to call dad.

Though he did try to sneak away and go find his parents. Those hopes were crushed whenever Kenny catches him in the act. He would get scolded and explained, why he could not leave.

“I’m home!” He shouts, because that’s what he’s used to doing. Kenny had told him to always notify him, when he arrived. Once he had forgotten to do so and he had left the very next minute.

He had forgotten something at school and needed to go get it. It was his math book, where his homework was given from. He had to go after it or face the teacher’s wrath the next day. He choose the first option as that teacher was not to be messed with. One time getting double the homework for a week was enough. If he had refused to do so, he would have failed the class.

Unfortunately, he had not accounted for Kenny to react the way he did.

Once he left the school building he was tackled by the man and held onto tightly. He tried to wiggle out, but the grip around him was too tight.

Kenny had forcibly dragged him back home. He had demanded for an explanation and Eren simply stated the truth. It was accepted, but he had to promise to always tell him when he goes out or is back.

He hears footsteps approaching him and quickly turned his attention towards the man, who was now his guardian. “Welcome back.”

Eren simply nods before heading towards his room, he heard Kenny following him. “I’m meeting up with some of my friends so we could go to a party. Is that okay with you?”  He throws his bag on his bed and turns to his guardian.

For some reason Eren refuses to admit that this man is his father now, but the man demands to be addressed like that.

“Are you going to get high and drink there as well?” Kenny asks observing Eren like a hawk.

“No. Well, my friends might do exactly that, but I wouldn’t.”  It’s true, he mostly declined all the offers. He just didn’t want to arrive home in a not so stable state. He knew that he’ll be lectured and earn a punishment. All the punishments and lectures he had had, none of them were pleasant.

That’s my boy.” Kenny swung his hand around Eren’s neck and started ruffling the brunette's hair. “Fine, you can go.”

“Thanks pops.” Eren wiggled out of the man's grip. “I need to do homework.”

“You know I just got dinner ready.” He said and took Erens hand to tug him to the kitchen.

“I don’t think eating your made food is anyhow healthy.” Eren tried to get away again.

“If you think so then you should have come home sooner you little shit. You were hanging around with your friends and your papa decided to surprise you. Instead of getting a thanks I’m receiving snarky comments like these.”

“But that’s the truth.” Eren was still struggling.

“I guess you’re right, but whatever now. Eat.” Kenny forced the brunette to sit down and eat the food.

** **


	2. Osa kaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have another chapter, just like I promised. Have you noticed how the chapter number changed from 13 to 14? That's because I added the epilogue. It's not long so..it does not play an important role in this.

Carla's condition has been getting worse and there was nothing he could do about it. He was more than certain their missing son is causing her continues heart break. Thus depressing her and lessening her wish for survival. She is still barely hanging on and it’s probably for his sake.

Grisha kept his wife at home since that’s what she had wished for. She was so stubborn even when he had explained that it was for her own good to stay at the hospital. He had to give in eventually. He figured that since he was a doctor himself, he could be able to take care of one sick person in his house. Though the times he’s at work, he asked one of his friends, who is also with a medical degree to look after her. They didn’t mind since they were close friends with Carla too, so everything was perfectly fine.

Grisha still thought that his wife is better off in a hospital, but he wasn’t going to force her. He loves her too much for that.

“Carla.” He whispered her name and gently took her hand. “How are you feeling today?”

“Not good.” She answered honestly. “Has there been any leads yet?”

He hated to disappoint her, but he couldn’t lie. “No, but I have decided to hire people for this job. I have enough money now to get you treated and pay someone to find our son.” He said determinedly.

The police had closed the case a long time ago. They declared their dead and that’s all.

He was so angry for that decision. He had argued with a lot of them, telling them that his son can’t be dead unless they find his body and present it to him.

That was also the time, where his wife's health had taken a turn for the worst.

“Are you sure? Will it really help?”

He nodded. “I’m sure of it. The technology is better and of course I planned on hiring the best detectives. That’s why I put away the remaining money away, so I could use it later.” Grisha smiled at Carla's hopeful gaze. “At least they will get some proper leads that we could show the police and make them reopen the case.”

“I hope you’re right.” Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. ”I miss our Eren so much.” They slided down her cheeks. “So so much.”

“I know.” Grisha tightened his grip around the fragile hand. “Me too honey, me too.”

"As you're aware my son had been missing for years now, but lack proper leads." Grisha said while staring at the two men in front of him. "I would like to receive answers and I refuse to acknowledge any excuses. I hope you are as capable as they say."

“We’re quite aware of your situation as we both had done some former researcher ourselves.” Erwin spoke in a calm tone, keeping his gaze fixed on Grisha. “We found that it wouldn’t harm to find some information about our clients. Thus how we found that your child had been missing for years now.” Blue eyes were scanning their clients figure, analyzing every movement and every twitch they make. “However, I would like to add that at this point it’s highly unlikely to find your son alive. Are you still willing to hire us just so we would find the person, who is responsible for his disappearance?”

“Definitely. You see my soul cannot rest until I know, what happened to my only child.” Grisha confirmed without hesitation. “I want to know, who was behind everything and get them behind bars and if possible for forever.”

“I see.” Erwin turned towards the shorter man, who was sitting beside him. “Anything you want to add Levi?”

“No.” Levi replied while keeping his expression neutral and cold.

“If there is any way I can help you just contact me, okay?” Grisha stared at the two men expectantly.

“Yes. We will do anything to find whatever we can concerning your lost son.”Erwin firmly replied. “Although you also must know that it will be quite difficult to find a lead after so many years have passed. Please do keep in mind that we won’t always be able to provide leads or new information.”

“The leads of where your son could have disappeared to have become almost non existent or are completely gone.” Levi added as an after thought. “Plus the shitty police won’t be giving away information as easily as they should. considering the fact that they themselves closed the case.” The raven mumbled. “Fuck faces hate us anyway, which lessens the chances of prying anything out of their shit filled mouths.” Levi hissed while glaring at nothing in particular.

“Why?” Was the only thing Grisha could ask. Not understanding why the police and them don’t get along.

“Because we’re better than them.” Levi answered swiftly.

”If there’s anything you would like to know or point out, don’t hesitate to call me or Levi. Which ever you prefer.” Erwin cut in before their client could pry any further. “Of course we will report our progress once a week.” He quickly added, not wanting the man to think that they will only share information to him, when he bothers to call. He smiled at the man.

“I will and thank you.” Grisha returned the smile.

“What do you think Levi, will we find out who is responsible for the boy's disappearance?” Erwin was driving the car, he had been thinking quite a while. He was curious as to what his co-worker will say.

“I think we might.” Levi said while keeping his eyes locked to the front. ”But first we’ll have to find a way to get the shitty information out of those duckfaces and that’s definitely not going to be a walk in the park. If anything, the path is full with cow and other animals shits. I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Well, I have an idea on how to get it, so don’t worry. Though we will have to go to another state. That’s where I have a friend, who could try to ask them to hand them the folders.” Erwin winked at the raven.

“Did you just fucking wink at me? Fucking disgusting.” Levis scrunched his face. “Don’t ever do that shit again or I’ll punch your face in.”

Erwin laughed. “Wouldn’t have expected you to act any other way."

“Go do that to your wife. I bet she’ll be happy.”

“I will, so don’t worry.”

“I don’t give a crap, stop doing weird shit to me. You know I dislike it.”

“That’s exactly why it’s entertaining to do it in the first place.”

“Fuck you. You and Hanji are always up my ass and I have no interest in having a threesome with you shits. I bet even a cow feels better than you.”

“And why is that?”

“They either ramm in better or just moo.”

"Levi, your vocabulary never fails to amuse me."

“I hope it stops one day as I want your bushy brows stop fucking raising. It makes me always feel like they’re going to fly soon. It’s fucking creepy.”

Erwin burst out laughing again. “Oh Levi, I’m glad to have met you.”

“The affection doesn’t go both ways.” Levi grumbled.

“By the way, does that mean you would bottom?” Erwin smirked as he kept on taunting his colleague and friend. “I never thought you would be that type of man considering what you’re personality is like.”

Levi glared and hissed his next response. “It was just a figure of speech, but Mr holy assholishness wouldn’t understand.”

Erwin roar out with laughter.

~The next day~

“So where is this magical guy, who will get us the information from the assfucked police?” Levi asked a tad bit annoyed from all the waiting they had to do. “It’s been like 3 hours and I don’t see a shitfaced mcdonald's, who could swing his magical stick and provide us with tons of papers filled with unnecessary difficult words that almost makes it feel like you’re reading a different language?”

“Well, he should be here soon.” Was all Erwin said as he kept on searching for his friend.

Levi scoffed. “You’ve been saying that for the past hour. Anything you would like to add to that bullshit? Some cherry blossoms so it wouldn’t stink as bad?”

“I’ve been saying that for 52 minutes.” Erwin corrected the already too irritated raven.

“Sometimes I feel like you’re really want me to punch your face in.” Levi hissed, now glaring at each and every person, who dared to look his way.

“Just be a little more patient.” Erwin tried to reason with the man. “Just stay calm.”

“Oh please, calm is my middle name shitwin.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have a middle name.” Erwin encountered.

“I do.” The raven grumbled.

“Since when?”

“Since today.”

Erwin sighed in defeat. “Levi, I don’t know why he’s late, but we can’t leave since it’s really important and you know why.”

“As important as my flowers breathing in some toxic shit and withering away.”

“Oh, there he is.”

A person ran up to them, breathing heavily. “I’m s-so s-sorry heh for being late.”

“It’s about time douchebag. You can’t see it, but somewhere on my head there is a grey hair and I’ll have to go to the hairdresser and fix that shit. How about you explain us why you’re late instead of just apologizing?” Levi stood in front of the panting man, glaring down at them.

“I’m really sorry, but my boss kept me.” The man explained.

“It’s fine.” Erwin injected before the raven could say anything more. He knew that Levi wouldn’t be satisfied until he had completely gnawed the poor man through. “Did you fetch us the information we needed?”

“Yes, here.” The man handed them the files. “The printer wasn’t working properly either. So I’m really sorry for making you wait for so long.”

“Is that all? No physical evidences?” Erwin inquired. It was quite unfortunate if that was all they got. Which means their job has become a lot more difficult than he thought. He sighed when his familiar nodded in confirmation.

“So that’s all the shit they gathered after having kept the case open for so long? Their asses must have been sitting on the toilet, thinking all the crap they could get out of their asses instead of doing their job properly.” Levi offhandedly commented. He was absolutely disappointed of what they got.

It would naturally mean more work for them. Which also means they will demand more money. Their poor client has to pay the bills for his sick wife and now he’ll surely need to pay more than estimated. Unless they somehow manage to find a proper lead in less than four tries, that will in fact get them to the answers they need.

Though it’s highly unlikely.

“Indeed that’s what it seems like. Although I would rather say, they didn’t know how to find proper information.” Erwin said while flipping through pages. Inspecting what they got as information. “It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Well fuck that. I’m going to go and get me something to eat. My stomach growls like a wolf. It probably wants to turn it to shit really badly.” Levi scoffed and turned towards a cafe. “You can scan through those shitty files now. I’ll do it later unless you plan on filming me in.”

“Okay.” Erwin kept on reading and changing pages. “I’ll come with you.”

“No, I want to eat in peace and quiet. You can go and find another place to read those pissy documents.” Levi walked away without even bothering to wait for his co-workers response.

He entered the small cafe and stood in the line. It was pretty long. This in turn annoyed him.

It seemed like the line will never move so he took a quick glance at the front. He saw a young man arguing with a waiter. The raven clicked his tongue.

He was beyond irritated now. Not only did they receive almost to non existent leads, he now had to wait for a shitty brat to vent  out his anger. He really has no luck today.

Though as much as he wanted to go and punch the boy in the face. He had to stay here otherwise he’ll have to start from the back again. Which is not a wise decision at all, considering there are now more people standing behind him.

The ravens eyes traveled up and down the brunette's body and found him quite attractive. He must be one of those, who love to work out. His ass was a different story though. So beautifully round and soft looking. Paired with tight jeans that brought it’s perfect shape out even more.

He licked his lips and contemplated on whether he should take his phone number or kick his ass to the next universe.

The brunette had stopped arguing over whatever he was unsatisfied with and started to leave. Their gazes locked and what he saw was enough for the raven to catch his arm thus earn him the young man's attention.

“Mind explaining what you were doing there?” Levi asked, not letting go of the brunette's arm. His eyes were fixed on the young man's eyes. They were both a beautiful shade of sea green with a tint of yellow in them. He couldn’t stop staring into them as they seemed to suck him in.

“I was just telling them what they did wrong. Is there a problem with demanding to be treated rightfully?”

“No, but it wouldn’t hurt to tell me what you were protesting about.” Levi said, letting his deepen and become husky.

"That's..." The attractive young man trailed off. Obviously noticing the way he said it and how he was staring at the brunette.

"Or would you want to talk about it while drinking some coffee?" The raven stared at the brunette expectantly. He also tried to be as seductive as possible.

After all, he's only trying to get the brunette to himself.

"Maybe at another time. Dad is waiting for me at home." The brunette grinned sheepishly.

"You can call him and tell him that you're getting some action. I'm sure he'll let you." Levi said winking at the brunette.

"No I don't think he will."

Levi didn't let go even when the brunette tried to yank it away.

Strange, normally fathers are the very first people, who would be glad to hear their son is finally receiving attention from someone. They would make sure that it’s not a shady person, but other than that they would encourage their boys to go ahead and try to develop a long lasting relationship with anyone, who has potential.

Though, then a thought popped into his mind. Except of course...

"Does he dislike gay people?" The raven asked in a firm tone.

"That's not it.." The brunette nervously answered. He looked away, trying to get his arm back one more time, but failing as the raven wasn’t willing to let such a precious jewel out of his grasps.

It’s rare when someone manages to catch his interest and whenever they do, Levi is willing to go for incredible lengths just to get what he wants. Of course, if he doesn’t end up losing that interest at one point.

"Then what's the problem?" Levi kept calm.

"It's just that I can't right now." The brunette stated, bringing his gaze back to the shorter male in front of him.

"Oh really?" Levi stared the young man up and down. "Then when do I get the chance to talk to you again?"

He really wished to get a chance of getting to know this attractive male a little more. Or he’ll automatically deem his day a shitty one. After all the waiting he and Erwin had to do, a number would greatly boost his attitude for today.

"I can give you my number?" The brunette offered.

"I'll take that." Levi smirked and handed the brunette his phone.

The young man took it and typed in his number. "Here." He gave it back.

Levi looks at the number for a while and discovered the brunettes name. “Eren, huh?” He then calls right after the boy got out of the cafe. He sees how the young man, known as Eren, stops in his tracks and throws a glance back into the cafe as he accepts the call.

“Just wanted to make sure you gave me the right number.” Levi smirks as the brunette, but the young man only gives him a puzzled look. “Some people don’t bother doing that, because they simply want to get away and ensure that I would not follow them.” He explained swiftly. “By the way, I don’t believe I have actually introduced myself. My name is Levi.”

“O-Okay..Levi..Can I hang up?” Eren asked uncertainly.

“Yes you can, I’ll call you later so you better make sure to accept.” Levi began his sentence softly, but ended it with a stern and commanding voice. He didn’t mean to really sound like he’s going to kill the young man if he happened to not answer. He hopes the brunette doesn’t mind.

“Talk to you later.” Eren ended the call and continues on heading in whatever direction he needed to go.

Levi had kept his eyes on the retreating young mans back until he was completely out of sight. He then returned his attention forward and noted that it was soon his turn to place an order. The raven wonders, what could have been possibly so important that he couldn’t ditch his plans. Or at the least procrastinated them a little.

He then just shrugs and steps forward to order his much needed food and a tea to it. He has no idea why he invited Eren for some coffee if he planned on getting a tea all along.

The raven accepts the pastries and tea, he picks a table and sits down. He drank his tea for a while until his co-worker came and sat down. He let out a grunt and stared at the bushy browed bastard with disapproval. “I thought I made it clear that I don’t desire your presence.”

“Yes, but I need to discuss with you about something.” Erwin stared at the raven expectantly. “Are you not willing to do your job, when you should be doing it?”

Levi glared at the man. “Start talking already. I don’t need to hear some other bullshit that doesn’t have anything to do with what you came here to say.”

Erwin smiled and handed the raven the file. “I have read through it mostly. There wasn’t much to go by, but I did notice one thing. Though I would rather have you read it all as well and give your own opinion.”

Levi grumbled something under his breath and started flipping through the documented information about this case. He didn’t find any outstanding leads, they mostly involved some misleading information from witnesses. Some street cameras had not captured the criminals face well enough to consider as a solid lead. Levi cursed of how poor the technology was back in the days. Such shitty things should be banned now, because they are obviously as poor as an abandoned toilet in the middle of a fucking garbage island.

He also read out how the stupid kindergartners had tried to describe the abductors face, but they were all to vague and not good enough. Stupid kindergartners, what were they thinking on giving a kid away just like that? Shouldn’t it have been common sense not to trust a stranger? At least make some effort on confirming their identity from the parents, who should know about this. Good thing is that they were fired for this mishap. It would have been stupid to leave them unpunished.

If his child had been kidnapped, because those shit heads couldn’t do one call to me, he would have raged and probably have wanted to make their lives a living hell. They were lucky that it was Grisha, who had demanded them to be released from their work duties immediately. He had solved it in a more peaceful manner.

Levis would have definitely been more severe and more scarring.

No parent dares to leave their child in their care anymore. Really, it would have been a miracle of it’s own if somebody still had enough faith to place kids in such careless hands. No second chances as it was obvious that they would fail to do their job again.

Looking after children, who aren’t your own is a lot of responsibility. Not only do you have to listen to their constant whinings, you also have to protect them and keep them out of harms way.

He bet that even he could do a better job in keeping a kid safe. He’d be ready to even strangle someone, who ever dared to stare at a child in the wrong way or had evil thoughts of them. Although, he’d rather not have that responsibility.

Just in case he missed something, he looked one more time. He was curious on what the blond had seen.

The raven raised his eyes and locked the with his co-worker. “And what exactly did you find interesting enough or worthy of discussion?”

He pointed at one particular sentence.“It clearly states that the young boy had been abducted and there is no denying it. Though what I do find odd is why the criminal didn’t leave the town right after he had Grisha's son in their grasps. Why wait for them being found and then make a run for it?”

Levi watched his co-worker closely. “Knowing you, you would have a theory for this strange occurrence. Spit it out bushy brows.”

“I do and I’m glad you asked. I firmly believe that the culprit wanted to create an excuse to give to the boy after he brought him home. Would be the only logical explanation for it to me, unless you have some other ideas.” Erwin gazes was fixed on the raven, who was deep in thought, staring outside the window. After a while, when the blond didn’t receive an answer he kept on talking. “The kidnapper probably wanted to keep the boy to himself for longer purpose which means that the chances for us to find Eren alive are higher.”

Levis head whipped back to face Erwin. Eyes wider than usual as the possibility ran through his mind.“What? Grisha’s son's name is Eren?”

“Yes, is there a problem with that?” Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“I just talked to a boy, who’s name is Eren.” Levi explained.

Erwin sighed and pinched his nose. “Levi, it doesn’t mean it’s the Eren we are searching for.”

Levi didn’t let his co-worker continue on blabbering some other bullshit he doesn’t need to hear. “I invited him for some coffee with me, but he said he needed to get back home. His father was apparently waiting for him. For some reason he couldn’t cancel his plans with his father. It’s like he’s rarely given permission to do things.”

“Levi, you know full well that it could be anything and us finding the boy so easily is as close to  impossible.” Erwin explained. “Furthermore, the culprit must have changed Erens name into something else. No way would they leave the old name. It would leave too much suspicion and it would be too obvious. They should have been reported by now.” Erwin reasoned. “When the case was still investigated by the police, they had asked all people to report a boy his age with the exact same name immediately. How would have anyone been able to turn a blind eyes just like that?”

Levi gritted his teeth. He was thinking hard for possibilities. “He could have changed it for a while and then changed it back to Eren.”

“True that, but wouldn’t that have alerted them? If anyone were to call a boy James for a while and then start calling them Eren, wouldn’t that have raised red flags?”

Levi was speechless again. True that. They would have to call the boy the same name the whole time. It’s a must, so the chances of having used the original name is close to none.

“Unless of course, they were to move.” Erwin muttered with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Then the culprit could call him another name and once they moved, he could start calling him his original name again.” Levi concluded.

“Though, there’s the next question, wouldn’t the child be confused?” Erwin kept on weighing possibilities. Every possible lead has to be investigated, no matter how small it is. If it eventually ends up being the one that connects every dot, it will be worth it.

“Maybe he made up some weird bullshit and the kid believed him. He was just a child, it’s easy to deceive them.” Levi hastily added.

“Also a possibility, but we don’t know for sure.” Erwin stared at the documents in his hand. “Levi, you contact the boy immediately and ask if it’s possible to meet today. I’ll go gather some information regarding him. Do you know his last name?”

“Yes, it’s Ackerman. He gave me his phone number and wrote his last name as well.”

“Very well, I’ll go and gather some information about him. Are you certain you’ll be able to organise a meeting with him?” Ewin stood up from his seat and watched the raven for any response.

“Of course I will. I’ll find out his location with the help of tracking device we have. Even if he refuses, I’ll still find where he lives and see, who his possible abductor is.” Levi also stood up, right after he finished his tea.

They parted ways soon after. Levi took out his phone and called the attractive male. After some rings he heard a groggy voice answer. “Hello?”

“Did you just go home to sleep?” Levi snapped. Was that really the important thing he couldn’t just delay?

“Ah no, dad canceled it right after I told him about you...” He trailed off.

That had raised a flag. Why would his parent not want to leave the house right after that. “What did you say to your father?”

“Ah...well it kind of slipped out. I just said that someone is interested in me. I ended up asking whether it was okay for me to go meet them..”

“What did he say?” Levi rushed Eren further.

“He asked if it’s someone I know and I said no.” Eren paused for a while before continuing. “He forbid me on meeting up with you.”

“Eren, you need to come outside and let me ask some questions and I can’t discuss this through the phone. It’s important.” Levi said in a firm tone. The raven needs to ask more, but at this rate Eren might be discovered and the phone will be taken away.

Levi takes a quick peek at the device and sees that it had found the location of the call. Perfect, he thought. Now even if the brunette doesn’t come, he’ll still catch a glimpse of their suspect.

“Why? Is something the matter?” Eren asked in a worried tone.

“Just come out, okay? Meet me at the cafe again. Can you do that?”

“Okay.”

“It’s 4 right now, but be at the cafe at 7. I have somethings I need to do.”

“Yes, see you.”

He hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those lovely comments and leaving kudos for my story. Hope I won't disappoint anyone.
> 
> Anyone want to be my beta?


	3. Osa kolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey~! Finally got the chance to post the next chapter. Here you go~ :3

Levi was at the cafe and patiently awaiting Eren's arrival. He was slowly getting impatient as it’s probably also visible on his face. Why else would people go out of their way to make some extra space between them and him.

A kid had protest and cried, but it took one look at Levis face and they immediately shut up. The parent of course was at first confused, but once they did turned towards his table, they had quickly turned back.

Speaking of which, everyone seems to avoid locking gazes with him. Not that it actually bothered him. If anything, he quite likes it. At least he won’t have to deal with unwanted eyes on him.

The raven stole a glance at the clock and grew more irritated as there was still no Eren in sight. What the hell is taking him so long?

Should he have made the brunette promise him not to speak a word about him? Should he have specifically told the young man to avoid telling the absolute truth of where he’s going and who he’s meeting up with?

It should have been clear as day to lie to his parent, but did Eren realise that?

Why would he not?

Eren was a smart boy, he couldn’t be stupid, considering the fact that he did ask if something was off. Meaning he felt that some shift in the air. The conversation between him and Eren on the phone had a completely different vibe to it than the very first chat in the cafe.

He should have known to lie, but was he going to lie to his parent? For the sake of some stranger, who had wanted to try form a romantic relationship with him.

Well the choice would be quite easy, although there is one important fact missing. Levi is someone, who is a detective and is of now searching for a kidnapped person.

And Eren just so happened to be a person of interest.

“Fuck.” If the brunette isn’t coming soon, he’ll have to go to that location himself. It’s not far from here so it shouldn’t have taken so long for Eren to arrive.

He stood up and walked out of the cafe. He’ll go and get the brunette himself.

Eren Pov

Kenny had been drinking coffee when Eren entered the kitchen.

“You’re late, I even managed to make coffee before your arrival.” Kenny complained as he then eyed the brunette. “Did something good happen?” He smirked as the brunette only glared at him. “Did you catch a girl's attention, is that it? Must have been an ugly bitch with shitty eyesight.”

Eren grunted. “Mind your own business old man.”

Kenny then roared with laughter. “You’re my son so I am minding my business.”

“Well, quite being so nosy all the fucking time.” Eren scowled at the man.

Eren felt an arm being thrown over his shoulder and him being pulled closer, though some coffee got spilled onto his shirt. It wasn’t hot so he didn’t get burned or anything. He just stared at it incredulously. “Why are you on defensive mode? Is there something to hide?” Of course Kenny didn’t apologise.

“No nothing, it’s just your imagination.” Eren sighed as he tried to wiggle out of the older man's grasp, but couldn’t as he was stronger than him.

“I don’t think so. Is the chick really ugly and stinks like shit? I bet it’s that. You’re into those?”

Eren felt offended and needed to defend himself. “No, it’s not even a girl.”

“So it’s a male? Didn’t think you swing that way, but oh well. So let me get this straight as possible, although there’s nothing straight about that possible relationship.” Kenny let go of Eren and then stared at the brunette with a smirk plastered onto his face. “He’s fucking blind as hell, ugly and stinking like fresh shit in a toilet. Is he a classmate of yours?”

“No he’s not anything like that!” Eren burst out. “In fact he’s super hot and good smelling and no, he’s not a classmate of mine.” He was ready to lunge at his foster father.

“Then who is he? Do I know him?” Kenny was still smiling at the brunette tauntingly. He really liked to agitate his son.

“I just met him today so shut the fuck up.” Eren threw out into the open.

“What does he look like?” Kenny asked and pumped his fist with Erens shoulder.

“Well he’s shorter than me, has piercing grey eyes, yet black hair with an undercut and his name was Levi.” Eren tried to describe the raven as good as possible. He then remembered to ask permission. “So can I meet up with him tomorrow?”

Kenny's facial expression had changed from an amused to a serious one. “No.” Was the short answer.

“Why not?!” Eren was shocked to hear such a response. “Weren’t you the one asking me, when I plan on getting someone to stand beside me?!” He was practically shouting, his fist clenched.

“Anyone else, but him. I might know that fucker and trust me.” Kenny stared deeply into the brunette's eyes. “He’s bad news so stay the fuck away from him.”

“No, I will meet up with him, he seemed like a nice person to me.” Eren argued and started away from Kenny. Before he could get anywhere he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. Eren was turned back, his chin was held by another hand. His eyes locked with his foster fathers, who gazes was cold. The brunette struggled to get out, but once again failed.

“Eren.” The man started, his voice low. “I do understand that you’re in such an age, where it’s a must to always disobey to your father, but this time you really have to listen to what I say.”

Erens eyes were wide, he flinched when he felt a pain shoot through his arm. “Let go, you’re hurting me.” The brunette's voice was rough and high pitched.

Kenny had immediately let go. Eren grabbed his hurt arm and peered at his foster father. He looked away, when he saw a tinge of regret in his eyes. “I’m still going.” He grumbled out.

Eren then was raised off the floor and thrown over Kenny's shoulder. “Fucking teenagers these days.” Kenny started walking towards the brunette's room and naturally Eren fought back. “No, you’re the only idiot to continue on arguing with me. That’s your personality, but I can’t say I dislike it about you.”

“Put me down!” Eren kept on struggling.

“Stop moving around, I don’t want to fall down the stairs because of you’re stupid thick headedness.” Kenny tightened his grip around the brunette.

“I said put me down!” Eren shouted. He kept on screaming until he was suddenly thrown off. He crashed down into a soft mattress with a ooff escaping his lips.

He scrambled into a sitting position, he watched his foster father's retreating back.

“You’ll be staying here and do some bullshit that needs to be done. Only your friends can invite you out, alright?” The door was slammed to a close.

“Fuck you too!” Was the only thing he shouted after Kenny.

The brunette  hung up the call and sprung out of his bed. He went to his closet to pick some other clothes on. The ones he has on right now are dirty. They weren’t before, but Kenny accidently spilled some coffee on him.

He rolled his eyes at the memory. Stupid foster father's actions earlier. It wasn’t the first time he had been carried back to his room. It’s actually more than normal for such a thing to happen.

He found a better shirt and quickly pulled it on. He jumped back on the bed. It’s too early to head outside so he just opted to talking to his friends online. When it was time to leave, he then grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and down the stairs to the door. Though he was stopped by none other than Kenny himself. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“A friend of mine invited me out. He said it’s important.” Eren lied and it was probably obvious as fuck.

Kenny walked closer and pulled Erens ear. “Your red ears beg to tell otherwise. You little shit plan on meeting that dickhead don’t you?”

“No.” Although he knew full well that it was wasted effort.

Kenny smacked Erens head. “Go back to your room before I get my shotgun out and go hunt his ass and kill him.”

“You wouldn’t.” Eren glared at Kenny. “What did he do anyway? How are you two related?”

“It doesn’t matter how we’re connected, just don’t meet up with that smelly balls, do you fucking understand me?”

“If you don’t tell me then I will find a way to meet up with him again. I’ll ask him and he’ll surely tell me.” No point in lying if it’s going to be seen through anyway.

That had angered Kenny as he then glared at his son. Erens faltered a little under the intense stare, but kept his stance. He was determined not to lose this fight to his foster father.

“Get in your room, now. If you won’t then there’s going to be punishment for this misbehaviour.” Kenny spit out.

“I’m not scared of anything, nothing could possibly terrify me.” Eren kept his stance.

“What about moving to another country?”

Eren eyes widened, he was shocked of what his foster father just said. He had never been threatened with such a thing and he honestly quite liked it here. He wouldn’t want to leave his friends behind. Its hard to make new ones, who would grow to be as close as them.

What the fuck happened between Kenny and Levi?

“Go to your room, now!” Kenny commanded and Eren obeyed reluctantly.

Levi POV

The raven had finally arrived at his destination and noted that all the lights were turned on. Meaning there were people still inhabiting the building. He didn’t see anyone walking around yet. So he had no visible confirmation that he was at the right place.

He then caught movement on the second floor. He kept his gaze locked at the specific window and soon enough saw Eren walk around frantically.

“What is he doing?”

He couldn’t keep on watching as the front door opened.  He quickly tried to act normal and keep walking in a random direction as slow as possible. No need to stand immediately out. He would only alert the possible kidnapper, which was not what any investigator wanted. This would only cause the suspect to escape and probably take the victim with them.

He tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but since it was already dark and no lights were enough to illuminate the man's face, he couldn’t memorise it. He cursed under his breath. The raven tried to keep his gaze fixed ahead as much as possible. He then saw the suspect get on the car and drive away.

This was his chance to go meet the brunette and personally receive some answers to his questions.

He quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was watching and headed to the building. The raven knocked a few times, but didn’t hear any footsteps approaching the door, so he just automatically barged in like he owned the place.

He found the stairs and hurried up. As soon as Levis eyes landed on Eren, who was wearing boxers and nothing more, he froze. Not only because he enjoyed the view, but also because he just marched into the brunette's home, which location he souldn’t have known, with no plan whatsoever. Such things don’t happen to him, but apparently they do if it has an attractive young man involved.

They were both staring at each other with wide eyes and Levi couldn’t help than let his eyes travel up and down. Memorising each and every centimeter of the beautiful boy.

“W-What are you doing here?” Erens accusing eyes were staring at the raven expectantly.

That had instantly snapped him out of his daze. “Your shitty ass didn’t show up and once I left the stupid cafe I decided to take a walk. The next thing I know is that I’m walking past your house. I see your father leave the house and then find you walking around your room like a maniac. Of course I wanted to take the chance and find your reason for not showing up if you said you would come.” He glared back at the brunette. He somehow managed to come up with a lie. Although it was partly true, he was still lying.

“Oh” The brunette looked defeated, but soon the fire in his eyes returned. ”But why would you walk into my house like it’s your own?”

“Out of anger and impatience. I got tired of waiting behind the door. Now will you go put some clothes on?” He’d rather have Eren stay like this, but he needed to get them outside. Who knows when that bastard returns home? He’ll surely kick his ass out of their home. Plus, he would have every right to act like that.

The raven catched the brunette blush as he then hurried back to assumingly his room. Levi smirked at the thought of having made the young man get embarrassed of his nudity.

He soon returned with proper clothes on. Levi instantly snatched his hand and started dragging him out. “Now that you’re ready, we’re leaving.”

Before they could get far, Eren yanked his hand away. Levi turned back and eyed the brunette, who was no staring back at him suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

“Why do we need to go out?” Eren asked wearily.

“I don’t want your dad to catch us, because he’ll surely throw me out. That’s why you couldn't leave, right? He forbid you, didn’t he?” Even though that part is also true, he still hid information from him. So he was still in fact lying. He knew that he was walking on thin ice right now. He could see how Eren didn’t want to believe him with such vague information.

He couldn’t blame him though. Whatever the suspect had whispered into the brunette's ear, seemed to leave a greater impact than his own words. Plus, his sudden appearance in Erens house without having needed an address, couldn’t have possibly been a coincidence. Which it really wasn’t.

“Why are you really here Levi? You don’t seem like one to barge into people's houses, because you got impatient.” Eren explained with a low voice. “Plus you could have just called me incase I didn’t hear your knocking. Or you could have lived out your anger on the phone or on the doorstep. Why do we have to leave and to where?”

Those were all good questions, neither could he have expected Eren to just trust him. Especially if that bastard had somehow affected the brunette's mind.

It can’t be helped, he’ll have to tell the truth. Though he’ll have to keep it short as they don’t have time for longer explanations.

“I’m a detective and right now I’m working on a case in which your father is a suspect and you” Levi pointed at the brunette sharply ”a possible victim, now will you come with me or not?” When the raven saw Erens inner turmoil reflect from his eyes and didn’t hear a proper response, he just grabbed the young man's arm and dragged him outside.

“We can discuss the details afterwards. Just trust me okay?” He headed to his car which was parked far away from the house and shoved Eren inside. He then quickly got into his own seat and drove off. There was a heavy silence in the vehicle, only the sounds of the car could be heard. Levi had no idea how to break it. He struggled on forming words that would somehow melt the ice. He constantly stole a glance at the side seat and found himself worrying over him.

Had he said something wrong? Is he contemplating whether he’s telling the truth? Is he reminiscing old memories? Is he analysing each and every single action and words his father had spoken and done? Should he say something?

The raven finally decided to say something. Doesn’t matter what. Everything is fine as long as it’ll break this shitty silence between them. “Do you need to take a dump before I bring you to a place, where me and Erwin decided to spend the night?” He quickly added the reason for this strange question “It’s fucking far away.” Not the best thing, but will do.

He noticed how Eren tensed after hearing his last statement. He didn’t understand why.

“No need.” He heard a quiet reply.

“Is there something wrong? You sure you don’t need to take a dump, because you look kind of constipated.” He raised an eyebrow while still keeping his eyes locked on the road.

“Well my dad will be home soon, what will I tell him?”

“Just tell him you were kidnapped and managed to escape.” Levi shrugged.

“Why would I tell him that?!” Eren stared at him incredulously. “He would instantly assume it was you.”

“It was a joke, calm your tits. Jesus.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re going to tell him, but you better not tell the truth. If he happens to be the criminal we’re searching for then he’ll definitely escape and take you with him.” He explained. “There is no way he’ll leave you behind after having gone through so much trouble on keeping you alive. He could have just raised you for a year and then toss you away. He must really like you or really obsessed in having a kid to raise.” He clicked his tongue. “That bastard could have just adopted a child and everything would have been legal. Instead he kidnapped one and kept them for himself.”

“But you can’t be sure that he’s the man you’re looking for.” Eren tried to argue.

“No we can’t, but let me ask questions and if you can give a logical explanation to all of them, that wouldn’t leave any room for suspicion, then I’ll stop investigating this father of yours.” Levi  was confident that he was on the right track that or there was something off about this family of theirs.

“Okay, shoot.” Eren agreed instantly.

“Is he your real father?”

“No.”

“What happened to your biological parents?”

“Dad died in an accident and since I was young back then, I didn’t notice that my mom had been ill for years. She died soon after father's death.” Eren said with confidence. “That’s why he took me in and cared for me.”

“What were you biological parents last name.” Levi narrowed his eyes, knowing fully well that if Eren does know, he’ll certainly say Jaeger and if not, they will have to investigate as it does in fact leave room for suspicion.

“I..” Eren tried to name it. “I...they were.” The brunette struggled to remember, but seemingly nothing sprung to his mind. “I know what they were, just give me a minute.”

“We’re here.” Levi drove into a gate. “From here we will have to walk, I rented this car just so I could meet you.”

“I’m sorry for having made you go through the trouble.” Eren spoke with his eyes down cast.

“Doesn’t matter, I got to see you in the end didn’t I?” Levi opened the door and left the car.

“I guess you did.” Eren mumbled to himself as he too exited the vehicle.

“Stay here.” He spoke as he then walked off. He needed to pay the sum or he’ll be charged with extra money for having broken the contract or something like that. He’s not willing to pay a penny more to those greedy bastards.

Levi soon returned to Erens side and lead the way to the hostel. They stayed quiet the whole way. He of course was wondering what the brunette was thinking.

Once they arrived, the raven threw the door open and lead Eren in. “Shitty eyebrows, where the fuck are you?!” He shouted with a scowl on his face.

Suddenly he heard someone dashing towards them. He quickly turned his attention towards the noise, but before he could do anything, he was tackled down with a loud thump. “HEY LEVI!!!” The raven heard  a familiar voice scream next to his ear.

“Fuck Hanji will you calm your shit down?” He swore loudly as he tried to pry the obnoxious woman off. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Get off of me!” He tried to remove her, but it was in vain. “Go pester your husband.”

“He’s not here and I missed you. It’s been so long.” She cackled and squeezed her best friend.

“It’s been like two days you crazed up lunatic. Will you ever fucking stop harassing me, we have a guest and you’re making a fool of yourself.” He hissed.

Only now she noticed the other presence in the room and quickly sprung off of her victim. “Oh hello there.” She reached out a hand to shake. “My name is Hanji.”

Eren hesitated a little, before he grabbed it. “E-Eren.” The brunette watched her expression morph from a friendly one into maniacal grin. Before he could tug his hand back, he was yanked into her arms. He yelped at the sudden movement.

“Aww, he’s so cute~! Levi can I keep him?!” She shouted as she turned towards the shorter male. “CAN I?! Please!!”

“No, he’s mine.”  Thrown off by the sudden growl from her friend, she kept quiet and so did the brunette in her arms.

Levi on the other hand wanted to smack his face against the wall as hard as possible. He had not just fucking said that. He knew full well what the crazed up fruit loop will do and say. All he could say is that he certainly wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Ooooooooohhhh~!! Did my little best friend just say what I think he did?!” She let the poor boy go and stormed back towards the raven. Before she could get any closer to him, she was pushed away by force and kept at arm's length.

“Don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on me. I dont feel like being touched by you again.” He dodged every single attack and finally dashed behind the couch with Hanji on his hot pursuit. She was still smiling as if she had won a lottery. He saw how she looked at the hindrance and instantly figured out what she was planning. “I swear to god if you step on the couch, I will kick your ass to the next galaxy so you won’t have time to even give your asshole husband another blowjob.” His facial features spoke murder, but instead of seeing her back off she proceeded on doing whatever she pleased.

“Aww such a shame, but it will totally be worth it. Anything concerning your love life is more than a miracle.” She placed her foot on the couch and prepared to jump. “Just let me hug your tiny ass and congratulate you!”

“Don’t you fucking dare do that shit to me. Do you want to die so badly?” He threatened one more time, but it all fell on deaf ears as she pushed herself up and shouted her best friends name.

Another loud thump echoed through the room and another fit of curses were leaving the ravens lips.

Eren was just standing in the middle of the room, helplessly fidgeting around. He had a small smile playing on his lips at the scene that he was witnessing. He felt uncomfortable being here and wished to leave. Though now it was too late to do anything. He could neither leave on his own nor could he call his dad to come pick him up.

Levi had finally managed to get the nutcase off of him and stood up. He locked his gaze on the the brunettes figure and noted how awkwardly he was standing there. Of course he had a sudden urge to go and lift his mood which ultimately made his legs walk towards Eren.

“Stop looking like a stupid kicked puppy and come with me.” He grabbed the brunette's hand and lead them into his room. “You can stay here for so long until Erwin comes back with the needed information.” He turned to leave, but came face to face with the annoying person called Hanji.

“SO CUTE!” She shouted into the ravens face.

“Get out of my face shit blocks.” He shoved her out of the way and left to get some snacks for their quest. When he returned he felt his eye twitch at the sight.

Hanji and Eren were on his bed and she was hugging the poor brunette tightly. Her arms and legs were wrapped around the boys form and all Levi felt was jealous and irritated for having had to walk into this. “I’m going to seriously consider ridding you from this planet if you don’t let go of him right fucking now.”

“But he’s so cute and you left him all alone. Of course I couldn’t help myself. Plus he let me.” She whined in response.

“Shut up and let him go fuckface.” The raven scowled.

“Aww~!” She reluctantly removed herself from the brunette and got off the bed. “Are you sure I can’t keep hugging him? I mean it was nice to-” She didn’t get to finish the sentence as Levi had cut her off.

“Fuck no, I found him first and you keep your stinky fingers away from him.” He glared at the pouting woman. “You have your own husband so stop touching others. I’m more than certain that  he would like you to quite doing it as well.” He hastily added.

She brightened up instantly. She turned back and threw herself on the brunette. Eren squeaked in response and once again fell back on the bed. “No! He said he was fine with it as long as he’s the one, who will in  the end be the one and only. Thank you Levi!” She rubs her face against the Eren. “He’s so cute if I weren’t married already I think I would try to get him myself.”

Levi’s eye was twitching once again. He did not like the way she was harassing the poor boy and especially did he not like it because he wanted to be the one in her place. “How rather unfortunate. What? Want me to cry my eyeballs out now?”

“No need Levi, I can feel your sympathy oozing out of you.” She replied to his snarky comment.

“Will you ever stop nuzzling him? He looks really constipated. I feel like he’s ready to piss himself.”

“That’s not true, Eren looooooves me. Am I right?” She blinked at the brunette expectantly.

“Actually it would be nice if you could let go of me.” He spoke and tried to wiggle out of her iron grip. Keyword, tried.

Levi smirked victoriously. “See Hanji, now let go of the poor boy.”

“Never~!” She clung to the brunette harder and Eren yelped.

Levi then dashed to the brunettes rescue. “Fucking lunatic, let go of him or I’ll slice your hands off.”

“I don’t wannnaaaa~!” She whined as she kept on hanging onto the brunette. Eren naturally tried to push her off. Eventually Hanji was ripped off from the ‘victim’ and kept away from him.

“I told you to keep your hands away from him. Why the fuck won’t you stop messing with him?” Levi hides Eren behind his back while constantly refraining Hanji from any possible chances of getting closer.

Hanji huffed and then smiled wickedly. “Two can play this game.” Immediately after having spoken those words, she flung herself onto Levi. This was a rather unexpected move thus causing Levi to lose his balance and fall down.

Since Eren was directly behind the raven and there was not enough time nor space to dodge, the poor brunette was forced to fall down with them. Of course it hurt as there were two people weighing him down nor could he move.

“Hanji you fucking shithead, what the fuck were you thinking?” Levi cursed and wrestled with the crazy woman. “Get off, he probably can barely breath!”

“But Levi~! You reap what you sow!” She tried to reach the brunette, though rather unsuccessfully.

“Could you guys get off of me? You two are really heavy and it’s difficult to breath!” Eren groaned beneath them. Doing his best to catch as much as oxygen into his lungs as possible.

“Did you hear that you fucking pest, get your filthy ass off!” Levi still struggled to get her off.

“But you can still breath right?” She asked hastily.

“I can, but-” He was cut off by none other than Levi himself.

“Idiot! You should have said that you can’t and you’re on the verge of dying! She would have climbed off instantly.”

“I’m sorry!” He apologised.

They kept on arguing and struggling until Erwin interrupted them with a knock on the door. “Am I disturbing something really private?” He smiled at the three while standing on the doorstep. “You all seem to be having a lot of fun. Is it some kind of a new sex style of which I’m not aware of? Why didn’t you invite me into it? ”

“Shut up and get this nutcase off of us.” Levi growled in response.

Erwin shrugged and turned the other direction. “I’m sure you can do it on your own. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen. You’re the strongest of us all, how could you possibly have problems in fighting my wife off of yourself?” Then the man briskly walked away.

“Erwin you fucking ass! Hey!” Levi shouted. “I swear once I get my hands on you, I will cut your fucking dick off!” The raven glared at the door where his partner once stood.

“Oh!” Hanji hastily stood up and rushed out of the room. “Erwin, I HAVE FANTASTIC NEWS!”

Levi sighed and relaxed, he grumbled something about shitty assholes flying to the next galaxy.

“Um, Levi..could you maybe get off now?” The raven heard and felt the brunette mumbling into his shoulder.

“Right sorry.” He got off and pulled the brunette up as well. “You okay?” The raven patted his clothes, making sure he had no dirt on himself. Although he wasn’t the one directly on the floor. He still couldn’t help himself and let his hands do whatever they pleased.

“Yeah um..are they always like that?” Eren asked while dusting himself off from the invisible dirt.

“They are.” He simply answered while staring at the brunette with a scowl on his face. “If I could I would burn them alive.”

“It’s nice to have friends like these.” Eren commented with a smile.

“...” Levi didn’t say anything. He just kept his eyes locked on the brunette in front of him. He soon noticed how nervous the poor boy became by his intense stare. Although deciding to tell him a pun instead of actually confirming the previous statement, probably wasn’t the best idea, it still got the brunette to smile warmly.

“Hey, do you know how the phone asked to marry his girlfriend?”

“No, how?”

“He gave her a ring.”

Levi really wanted to punch himself for telling this lame ass pun. The ravens ears were then filled with a gorgeous sound called laughter.

Eren stopped chuckling. “I have a weakness for those kind of jokes.”

“So it seems.” The raven smirked. “Shall we head to the kitchen now?”

The brunette nodded and went ahead with the raven close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thos beautiful comments give me life.


	4. Osa neli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is finally out. Hope you enjoy it and won't be disappointed with where this is going. :3  
> Anyone want to be my beta?

“Fuckface expect me breathing down your neck while you’re sleeping. I definitely will make the experience as unpleasant as possible.” Levi growled at Erwin

“I would gladly avoid that if possible.”

“There’s no escape from this like shitty glasses said, you reap what you sow.”

Erwin only managed to sigh in response. Probably knowing full well that there’s no way out of it. His co-worker is more than a serious.

“What necessary information did you find?” The raven instantly required.

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean by that? Please tell me you just didn’t make me basically kidnap Eren just for the fuck of it.” Levi really didn’t want to deal with this kind of bullshit. Why does he always have to be the unfortunate idiot to do the dirty job and then end up paying the price for it? At least whenever they end up being in the wrong at least.

“I kind of did.” Erwin admitted.

Levi groaned out loud. “Fuck you too shitwin.”

“Kidnapped?” The brunet's voice chirped in. “What do you mean kidnapped?” His voice sounded rather panicked.

“Shit.” Levi cursed and then turned to the brunet, who was slowly backing away. “I meant it figuratively.” He quickly injected before the boy could make any other further steps. “I just used it to describe it as such. I kind of did barge into your house and forced you to come with me.” This kind of statement had not really helped to ease the boy's mind as he still held a tense posture. Albeit it did get rid of the ugly glare that was directed to him. It was now replaced with suspicion.

Well at least he was getting somewhere although he’s not doing a great job.

“What Levi wanted to say is that it could count as kidnapping in public eye although we had no such intention. He was simply in a hurry to get you out of the building while your father was still away.” Erwin smiled reassuringly. “You do have every right to remain suspicious of us, but I can guarantee you that we are very well known detectives, who simply want to solve this mysterious case of child abduction. If you would like us to return you back home and confirm we are in no way deceiving you, you may do so.” He took a few slow steps closer to the brunet. “How does that sound Eren?” Erwin kept his hands on his sides, holding a non-threatening pose while simply smiling down at the boy.

“I..” Eren didn’t back away from the taller male, but he still didn’t seem fully convinced or at the very least, he looks lost.

“We can wait for as long as needed.” Erwin reassured once more, obviously wanting the brunet not to be in a hurry of his decision.

The brunet's gaze morphed into a determined one. “I will trust you for now.” His once tense figure now stood firmly his ground. “But if you do anything against my will, I won’t hesitate to defend myself.”

Levis felt a weird feeling surge through him, he knew full well what it is. He sure as hell didn’t regret taking an interest in him. “Good answer.” Levi smirked at the brunet.

“I agree with your thought process. Are you willing to answer some questions for us and cooperate with us until the truth is revealed?” Erwin held a hand out to shake and the brunet accepted it. “Of course we will guarantee you that we won’t stop investigating until we have solid proof about this case.”

The brunet shook it and then let go. “I agree.”

“Now that this is settled, shall we start?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure Levi had already asked you a question concerning your parents, am I correct?” Erwin stared at Levi, who nodded slightly. “So I’m assuming you couldn’t answer it without having to doubt it at least a little. Otherwise Levi wouldn't have dragged you with him.”

“That’s true, but that doesn’t confirm anything.” Eren argued.

“Naturally it doesn’t, but the very least, it needs to be investigated.” Erwin explained. “How many times have you had to move?”

“3 times.”

Levi's eyes narrowed. The number would match with the sum of how many times they would have to have mood. The raven was certain  that they had accidentally stumbled up on their victim. How lucky must they have been for that to happen? There he was thinking that they owned the worst luck of all time.

“Where did you live at the beginning and to where did you move?” Erwin asked next.

“In Shiganshina. After my parents death, I moved to Rose and from there to Maria.” Eren mumbled, not sure whether it proved them they were wrong or it confirmed their suspicion even more. He sure hoped it was the first option.

“Do you remember what your parents looked like?”

“Not really.”

“Did your caretaker ever act suspiciously?”

Eren didn’t reply fast enough to the ravens liking. “No.” The brunet stared nervously at them.

Levi didn’t buy it and instantly threw his comment between their conversation. “Don’t lie Eren”

Eren looked incredulously at him, Levi only smirked, knowing he had hit the mark.

“Yes.” The brunet reluctantly confessed.

“When?”

“I had woken up at night, had a strange dream and wanted him to help make me fall asleep again. Though he wasn’t home. The next morning I asked where he had been his behaviour was off the whole day.”

“Like how?”

“He would...” Eren played with his fingers and kept his eyes locked onto them alone as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Sadly Levi wasn’t patient enough to let him swallow the lump in his throat and start speaking again. He rather urged the brunet to continue.

”Don’t think, just keep telling us the truth.If he’s not the criminal we’re looking for then you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.” Levi gazed at the brunet, who had raised his head a little to look at him. There is a glint of realisation, soon followed by a firm nod.

“He would tell me that everything was going to be okay and no one will take me away from him...” Eren trailed off and kept his eyes casted down. “The next day he informed me that we are moving. He told me to pack my stuff quickly.” Eren paused for a little while. “I had asked him why so suddenly, he said he just forgot to tell me. He promised to let me say goodbye to my friends and of course I argued with him the whole time until I finally was forced to agree.”

“How did he force you to agree?”

“Um he...he said he would leave me behind and let me fend on myself. Since I was only 11 years old, I knew it wouldn’t be possible.” Eren shrugged. “I didn’t want to go to a foster home either so I just went with him...I guess.”

“Eren you do realise that scumbag manipulated you into making that decision, right?” Levi asked with a little bite in his voice.

“I...I never thought of it like that...” Eren lowered his head. “I never even bothered to analyse and translate it to that...”

“Has he threatened or somehow changed your mind after you were fixated into acting other ways before?”

There was a long silence stretching in the room as everybody was staring at him expectantly. “Yes.” The barely audible answer resonated throughout the room. There were images flying through the brunet's eyes. Each and every single one of them held an ominous feeling to them.

“Was it very often?” Erwin broke Erens thought process with another question.

Erens eyes were wide and he was breathing shallowly. “Yes.”

To Levi it seemed like the brunet is becoming aware of how high the chances actually are. Eren obviously doesn’t want to believe it as he had been raised by this man. A man, who had feed him false information just so he would never question his words.

That man had thought of everything. He had made sure that Eren would never doubt him and surely deny the possibility of him having lied to him his whole life. The criminal had restricted Erens movements and has taken complete control over the poor boy. It’s like only now does the brunet see the ugly strings binded onto each of his limbs and only now does he feel how the some of them are taking action without his consent.

Levi could see it all in Erens eyes. He could see how he processes and analyses events and conversations between them. It seems like he most always reaches a conclusion that leads to the unpleasant truth. Which was that if his so called father wasn’t the one they were looking for, then there surely is something awfully off with this small family.

The raven stepped to the poor panicking boy and placed his hand gently on top of his head and ruffled his hair. “Calm down, even if your answers so far make us more suspicious, doesn’t it guarantee that we have the right person. For all we could know is that bastard accidently controls you and by that I mean he just wants to make sure you’re okay, but ends up manipulating you to do as he deems safe instead.”

That seemed to have lightened the expression the brunet's face. He seemed to be on the verge of tearing up.

“Though now that you’re aware of it, you can either point it out once he does it or stand your ground whenever you make a decision more often.” He removed his hand from his air and then turned to Erwin and Hanji. He stayed close to the brunet though. “It’s enough for now, right? You can’t declare Erens father to be the abductor just yet as your shitty ass failed to collect information concerning him.”

“That’s right. Though there is one more question I would like to ask, is that okay with you?” Erwin eyed the brunet and found Eren nodding slightly. “Do you remember what your biological parents looked like?”

“I kind of do, but the image is very hazy.”

“Naturally that’s to be expected as you were really young back then.What do you think, could you recognise them if I were to show you a picture?”

“Yes.”

Erwin searched through his pockets, but came out with nothing. He smiled politely and spoke with a calm tone. “It seems like I lost the photo, but rest assured that you will be able to either confirm or deny our theory soon.”

The brunet raised a curious eyebrow. “How so?”

“Since I had notified them that we quite possibly found their son, they both wanted to come and see it with their own eyes. Although it’s Grisha alone, who shall be coming here since Carla is very ill.” He immediately explained.

“Though, he’ll be able to see you up close , only if your shitty brain agrees to. Its always better to examine someone's facial features in minimal proximity.” Levi added while keeping his gaze locked on Eren.

“He’s coming here?” The brunet's eyes were wide. Shock was evident on his face.

“Yes you little shit, he’s heading here. If you a got a problem then speak up now.” Levi rolled his  eyes, but let his expression falls back into a worried one.

“No!” Eren hurriedly denied. The room fell silent after his sudden outburst. “I mean no, of course not.” He whispered, leading his eyes onto the ground.

“Want to go home now?” Levi asked and shortened the distance between him and the boy. “Your dad or whatever the fuck you call that blockhead, is going to be home soon, right? Either that or he’s already there and shitting his pants full.” The raven placed his hand on Erens shoulder and squeezed it a little to get his attention.

“Yeah..” Eren whispered.

Levi threw a glance at the two other occupants and awaited their approval. The nodded and he naturally returned it. “Let’s go.” He took ahold of Erens arm and started dragging the poor brunet out. He grabbed the keys and headed towards Erwin’s car.

The drive to the brunet's home was silent and the silence was unwelcomed. The raven thought of ways to approach the situation. He wasn’t sure why Eren reacted the way he did. He was only supposed to meet up with a person, who could be his real parent. Wouldn’t people be happy to find out the truth instead of having to keep living a lie? At the very least he expected the boy to want to prove them wrong and eagerly accept it. Instead of that he denied. What a strange reaction.

“Hey.” Levi started. The boy kept silent and the raven sighed.  “Are you sure you don’t want to meet up with him?”

“I-” Eren tried to answer, but his mouth wouldn’t let those words roll out. He then looked outside of from the passengers window. His eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gritting together.

Levi sighs once again. What could possibly hinder the boy from speaking out his mind? No matter how stupid or unreasonable his reason is, he should at least let him know. Be bratty while he’s still young. The brunet has every right to talk out his mind. Why won’t he?

“Eren, you know you can talk to me. You have the right to spout bullshit and annoy older people with talk they know is no good. So spill your demons even if it’ll irritate someone.” Levi is desperate for the response as he does not want to waste anymore time. Every minute brings Grisha closer to them and if Eren ends up not wanting to meet up with that man, their client came here for nothing.

The raven was aware that Grisha lacked money to begin with and felt sympathy with the man. Although they might not be close Levi has a heart and that’s good enough. He would try his best to lessen the costs.

The brunet whipped his head back to the raven and stared at him. His lips parted slightly.

Levi felt eyes focused on him and awaited patiently for what he had to say, but no words reached his ears. So he kept talking himself. “I know.” He threw a glance at the brunets shocked face and decided to continue. “Or rather, I understand what you feel. Believe me when I say that I had personally experienced it myself. Although mine differs from your as I was slightly older by a year and the way I was kidnapped. So I guess you could say that this case is rather personal.”

“Oh..” Was the only thing Levi earned as a response.

The raven sighed. This shit really wasn’t his forte and why on earth is he telling his history to almost a stranger. Even the attraction he feels can’t be responsible for loosening his mouth likes this. “I pretended that I believed all his words and then escaped when I had the chance. That fucker had never been catched and I was pissed off enough that I agreed on helping shitty eyebrows.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren apologised.

“Why the fuck are you apologizing?” Levi snapped. “Are you the asshat, who killed my family and took me? If you were, let me assure you that you wouldn’t be able to move an inch without feeling pain, you hear me?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Oh for the loving fuck, will you quite apologising?” Levi hissed and then glared at his passenger, who was looking down at his feet like a kicked puppy. The raven then felt guilt wash away his previous irritation. “Fuck, sorry. Stop quivering away from me as if I was your abuser.”

“I’m-”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare.”

“I-”

“If there’s not anything else except that pesky ‘I’m sorry’  don’t even fucking open your mouth.”

“I actually wanted to say that I agree on meeting up with him. I don’t even know what to call him yet.” The brunet said and turned to look out again.

“Good to hear.” Levi commented and saw Erens home from the distance. He decided to stop a little farther away from the building as he does not want to run the risk of letting the man see the cars plate number or his face. “Are you going to be okay? Your dad might already be home.”

“Yeah” Eren said. “I have to be.” He whispered the last part while the car came to a slow stop.

The vehicle screeched to a stop and soon Eren buckled his seat belt to get out of the car. Levi watched him closely and felt something weird twinge his heart. Fear.

The raven as afraid that something might happen to the brunet. He did not like what Eren whispered. The brunet might think he hadn’t heard that statement, but he did.

Just as Eren was about to voice his goodbye and slam the door to a close, Levi quickly stopped him by calling the young man’s name. “Eren.”

“Yes?” The boy with the dazzling eyes peered at him, filled with curiosity.

“If something happens, let me know. Okay?” Levi watched the brunet closely. He wasn’t going to let him go until he promises him that.

“I will.” Eren smiled at him and spoke his goodbye. He closed the door and walked to his home. Levi stayed there and waited. He wanted to make sure that nobody would suddenly attack the brunet. Although it was quite unlikely within such a short walk, but the raven wasn’t going to risk it. He had already learned his lesson and surely won’t let history repeat itself.

He saw the brunet enter the building and that was his cue to leave, he was however not aware of what was now happening inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fanfic of mine. Especially those, who leave kudos and comments. They make me feel better everytime and the happier I feel posting a new one.


	5. Osa viis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, seems like I updated again, huh? I made some last second changes so I don't know if I had messed up something. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this update.

Once he was inside, he knew he was screwed. The brunet knew that there is no way his foster dad will understand, because he had been previously warned.

Kenny walked out of the room “Where the fuck did you run off to?”

Eren sighed. He did not feel up for this, but he could not prevent it either since he himself was the one responsible for it in the first place. Well, at least partly.

“Does it matter? I’m back now.” He argued, trying to put off this conversation for as long as possible. He already thought of ways to explain himself, but none of them seemed to be good enough reason or seemed incomplete. Eren wants to prevent leaving any room of doubt, thus why he has to come up with whatever questions that may be thrown at him. Naturally, he will have to include the reason why his ears are red.

“Yes it fucking does, now you better start spilling the beans or I’ll punish you.” Kenny spit, but his angry grimace morphed into a smirk as he saw the brunet’’s expression.

“I got a call from a friend, they said it was important.”

“What could possibly be important enough for you to take your ass and waltz out of this house without letting your old man know?” Kenny eyed the brunet with suspicion.

“They came here and dragged me to their home after I told them I couldn’t leave.” Eren mumbled. The brunet then felt his right ear being pulled.

“Why are your ears red?”

“Because I ran here and it was cold outside.”

“So what did they need?”

“They showed me something and asked me to keep it a secret.”

“Surely a secret you can tell me. I’m your parent for god sake, so you better fucking do.”

“That will get him in trouble so I would rather not.”

“How could I possibly do something to harm him?”

“It was something bad and you would only report this to the police.”

“How do you know that for certain you little pimp? Maybe your dad decides to keep his mouth shut if you asked him to?”

“As if.” The brunet stormed towards the stairs with Kenny hot on his tail. “I know you well enough, so don’t you even fucking dare to try giving me that bullshit.” He tried to slam the door to a shut so his supposed father can’t get in. Unfortunately the man slipped in the last second as the door banged to a close. Eren kept his back towards Kenny and didn’t plan on turning around anytime soon. “Get out.” He hissed.

“The fuck happened to your brain? You usually trust this old man here.” Kenny grabbed Erens arm to turn the brunet around, but the boy resisted. They both thought for a while until finally Kenny got Eren to face him. “Did someone say something to you?”

Eren didn’t respond, he avoided Kenny's gaze at all cost. This kind of behaviour only angered the man. He glared at the brunet when a thought popped into his mind. He released the boys arm and walked out of the room.

The brunet was confused as to why his father had suddenly withdrawn when just a second ago he was seething. He decided to not question it and focused on doing something else. Like finish an assignment earlier seeing as he has nothing better to do.

He climbed onto his bed, pulled his laptop onto his lap and made himself comfortable. It’s not like he’s going to move anywhere soon.

Next morning Levi Pov

The raven wondered whether Eren was okay or not. The brunet hadn’t contacted him so naturally he assumed everything was okay. Although, even if the boy didn’t search for any kind of connection on his own will, doesn’t guarantee that he might have never gotten the chance to it.

For example, a few years back there was this case he and Erwin were working on. It was the time they had recently started doing this type of work and lacked specific experience.

 _A woman was being suspicious about her husband and she finally decided to tell her fears to someone professional. Apparently she had noticed that her husband comes home exhausted and very snappy after work. She had at first thought that he was simply stressed and constantly brushed it off as nothing. Though the late hours he arrived at were concerning and she had confronted the boss of where her husband was working at and asked them to let him_ to be _released earlier._

 _The boss had informed her at what time the company is closed and approximately at what clock all the workers are gone. They were all hours before her husband steps into the house._ She of course _had thanked them and apologised for having disturbed them at their busy time._

_Then she had explained how she became suspicious of him having an affair, but after investigating and following him around, she came out empty handed._

_Then she started noticing strange weapons appearing in their home, more specifically in the basement. She said after washing her husband's clothes she found blood stains on them. She didn’t point them out fearing his wrath and what he will do to her._

_Later she heard_ from _the news that a serial killer is running loose and their lacking evidence to help find them the criminal. They said to have suspects, but the lack of evidence doesn’t help them to determine if their man is one of them._

 _Of_ course _it was then clear to Levi and Erwin what she was hinting on. They had promised her that they will see whether he was a murdered or not. Though she had asked them not to mention her name to the police. They had recommended her to still let them do so as she needed the police to keep an eye on her. She still refused, he and Erwin had no other choices than to agree. Of course, they were handed a t-shirt with bloodstains on them as proof material._

 _After cooperating with the police and not releasing the source they got all the information from, they called her out again to tell her the results. Of_ course _she wasn’t surprised and after they asked her to not return home, she politely declined. He and Erwin couldn’t convince and had to yet again let her do as she pleased._

_Her husband was to be arrested within two days. Levi had asked the woman to contact him or Erwin whenever there happened to be complications within the remaining time._

_The days had passed quickly and no sign of her being in immediate danger. The day where her husband had been_ arrested, _was the day she found her demise…_

There were more similar incidents, but he wasn’t going to remind these. There was no point to anyway as they always ended with the either death or disappearance.

Levi toyed with the thought of calling the brunet on his own. He could call in an unpleasant time and make things worse or in a time the brunet needs help and was just about to call him. Even though he knew he should just wait, he could not help his concern.

He sighed and dialed the brunets number. At the very least the boy won’t be hurt. He’ll just be taken away and hidden from the public eye. Or that was what the raven hoped it was, he doesn’t know how criminals tick. He’s just aware of the crazy things they can do and will do if threatened.

“Yes?”

“Eren?”

“Yeah? Is something wrong?”

Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was relieved and happy. “Yeah, everything is fine. Was just wondering whether you’re shitty as is still breathing or not. Don’t want you to drop dead after one day. I won’t get my money if you’re the right one and hand you over pale like a bird shit.” Crap, he didn’t mean to make it sound like he only cared because otherwise he won’t receive his payment.

“Oh...well you can hear that I’m fine and dandy.” He heard a quiet pained chuckle and the raven hated the sound of it.

In an attempt to fix this hideous mistake he threw out whatever hopped into his mind. “Want to go on a date?” That wasn’t what he had in mind, but fuck it.

“Uh? What?”

“You know those classic romantic bullshit things couples or strangers do to have fun or get to know each other more? Dates? Doesn’t that ring a bell? Is your brain alright kid?” There was a long awkward pause, he continued. “I hope it doesn’t have ants pissing and shitting on it, I swear to god Eren if you have been sleeping outside, because of us then I’ll rip your dad's brain out and feed it to the-” He was cut off by laughter and it was music to his ears. He found himself smiling to himself.

“I’m sorry, you just really caught me off guard and then the way you -haha- tried to explain, but ended up just insulting me again.” The brunet chuckled for a while and then continued. “I’m fine though, just have been thinking about heavy shit, is all. When do you want to meet up?”

“Is your dad at home?”

“Nope.”

“Then I’ll come pick you up.” Levi stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit.

“Wait now?”

“Yes now Eren.” He started putting his shoes on. “Or is it a bad timing?” He stopped what he was doing for a while.

“No no, just...I’m not ready yet.”

“Then get ready. See you.” He ended the call, stood up, grabbed the keys and shouted to Erwin that he’s borrowing his car.

Levi saw Eren hurrying out of the building and then skipping towards the car. Once the brunet got inside, Levi was almost blinded by the smile he received.

“Hey!” The brunet greeted him once more.

“Hey.” His was less enthusiastic.

“So where are we going?” Those big gorgeous eyes were staring at the raven expectantly.

“To a restaurant, I hope your ass doesn’t mind.” He started the car and drove off. “By the way, you’ll be meeting up with our client today too. Is that okay with you?” He noticed the boy tensing. “Eren?”

“Y-Yeah, of course it is. I agreed to it, remember? Why wouldn’t it be?” The brunet spoke hurriedly with his voice wavering. A forced smile was playing out on his face, trying to hide the panic that had settled over his heart.

Levi raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. “Who are you trying to fool?”

At that, Eren had stared at the raven with a distressed gaze. His fake smile slowly crumbling as the seconds pass. “No one.” He quickly recollected himself and this time did a better job in covering up his emotions. “I’m being honest.”

Levi only sighed. “You are allowed to feel discomfort and you have the options to procrastinate the meeting. So wipe that shitty smile off your face.” Because he desires to see the real smile. The one where the brunet's exotic eyes sparkler with joy, reflecting nothing more than that. The one where his mouth shows off his beautiful white teeth.

Not that. Not the face were the brunet's eyes reveal multiple layers of emotions, but the smile on his lips is trying too hard to cover them up. ”It looks ugly on you.” He mumbles the last part.

“I’m sorry...” Eren whispered.

“Doesn’t matter.” Levi breathes out. “Hey Eren.”

The brunet hums in response.

“Do me a favor and don’t force yourself to smile when you feel something else instead.” Levi said softly, his stare fixed on the road. He didn’t turn towards the brunet, not even when the other glanced his way.

The brunet focused back on his hands on his lap as he released a quiet reply. “I promise.”

They rode in silence for a while until Levi decided to break it. “Do you want to meet that asshat another day?” He peeked at the brunet from the corner of his eyes.

“I would rather do it now then push the task to another day.” Eren shook his head and then stared ahead with a determined gaze. “At least then I might be able to prove you wrong.”

Levi smirked. “And when I happen to be right with my intuition, your ass will finally be able to stop living a lie.” He mused. “Doesn’t have any negative sides to it if you ask me.”

“Good thing is that I didn’t.” The brunet commented.

“Oh? Does someone want to have a smack down with me?” Levi taunted.

“I would rather not, your crude words would only make you sound less of an opponent.” Eren replied.

“You’re bold, I like it. But your tiny ass brain has no idea that I’m the best. I’ve beat all those fuckers who challenged me.”

“Then you just haven’t found the right opponent Mr asshole.”

“You think your bean sized brain will be able to stand against me?” Levi scoffed. “I would smash it.”

“I think I’m more than capable on taking you on. Your pride will be your downfall.”

“It’s on fucker.”

If there’s anything Levi would like to say about their talk is that it unexpected, but totally fine with him. It’s like they both had had enough of those sappy conversations and decided to lift the mood with a more spicier talk. The comebacks and insults they were throwing at each other the whole time were amusing and certainly entertaining. The raven enjoyed every second of it and he was sure that so was Eren.

They had arrived at the restaurant and even then they didn’t quite. They always somehow found ways to leave a mocking comment.

**  
  
**

“I hope you’ve been taught how to eat in a civilised place. Father’s tend to forget some important shit sometimes.” Levi taunted.

“I’m not uncivilised, because unlike you I can speak without using the words: shit, fuck, bitch etc.” The brunet replied. “I think you’re more uncivilised than me Mr midget.”

“What was that?” The raven snapped, but that had only made Eren grin in victory. Alright, calm down Levi. Don’t let short comments get to you. “But did you know that the short man usually tend to have the biggest dicks?” At that Eren choked on his drink, which ultimately had resulted in Levi smirking.

“Levi~! You can’t say things like that!” The brunet whined, nervously fidgeting in his seat.

“I can and I just did. It’s always refreshing to see you in a state like that. Wonder how you would act if you’d be in my bed.” Levi mused out loud.

Eren blushed this time, not able to conceal his embarrassment. “S-Shut up.”

“Seeing you nervous and blushing like this..I can already imagine what it’s like to do a virgin.” Levi kept on commenting. “I like it. Hey Eren, will you allow me and get a taste of your sweet-”

He was cut off when two hands were shoved onto his mouth. “Shut up! You win, I give up.” The brunet screeched, his blush having taken a darker turn, his eyes pleading for Levi to quite.

Levi slowly removed Erens hands kissing both of them before releasing them from his hold. “I won’t do anything until you give me the okay, understand?”

“You were serious?” The brunet asked bewildered.

“No and yes.”

“Huh?”

“Well at first I just wanted to get to you so you would admit your goddamn defeat, but after you asked me to stop with such a face I couldn’t help than think that I sounded like a fucking pervert.” Levi explained.

“Oh..”

They also found ways to snuck in other themes that were less provocating. Which means that they also found out about each other a lot, even when the raven was rather reluctant on sharing some things. He cursed the brunet for always being so fucking thick headed and cute. Naturally he hated himself for always falling into the trap of either puppy dog eyes or a pouting Eren.

“So you’re a clean freak.” Eren concluded.

“Yes, but instead of using that shitty word combination, how about you just say I have OCD?” Levi responded, not wanting to be called a clean freak by Eren of all people.

“But that suits you so well.”

“Eren.” The raven warned.

“Okay okay, I won’t call you that.”

“Good.”

After eating and chatting a while they had not noticed how they always closed the distance between each other by slowly moving their chairs closer.

“Eren.” Levi stared deeply into the brunet's eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them. “You’re so beautiful.”

The brunet blushed due to the compliment. Those lips looked so soft. So tempting. Their hot breaths mixed together as the space between them disappeared. Finally their lips locked together. The kiss was soft and gentle. The raven wanted to pick up the pace, but found it to be a bad idea. It was clear that it was Erens first kiss.

He removed himself and stared deeply into the brunet's eyes. He wanted to take it slow. He does not want the innocent to disappear.

Levi leaned into Erens ear and whispered. “Will you be mine?”

“Okay.” The brunet answered.

“I’ll take good care of you.” The raven pecked Erens cheek. “I promise.”

Unfortunately all fun must come to an end. The winner of their little fight was Levi since Eren couldn’t come up with a more solid comeback. Although the brunet was quite close to taking the first place himself at one point. Too bad Levi still had managed to find a brilliant reply.

They finally arrived at the airport, where they patiently awaited to Grisha’s arrival.

“You nervous?”

“No.” The brunet chirped with a smile. “I think our previous chat had helped release bad tension.”

“Glad to know that there’s at least some use for that bullshit.” Levi was openly staring at the brunet and he probably won’t even deny it if somebody pointed it out. He was just too busy being mesmerized by the beautiful grin adoring Erens face. The brunet was staring ahead while talking about random things animatedly. Levi only hummed and responded to some questions. It was like he was bewitched and honestly, he really didn’t mind.

“I wonder when- ” Eren turned his head to face the raven at the same time, but himself off. His brows creased and his expression set into a frown. “Do I have something on my face?” Eren tried to wipe of whatever was causing the raven to stare at him with such an intense gaze. Utterly confused as he did not receive an answer immediately. “Levi?”

Only then was the raven snapped out of his daze, he had lost focus on what the brunet was saying and accidentally let his mind wander. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“Yeah I was” Eren huffed and pouted at the man. “Do I have something on my face?”

Levi was about to deny it, but then something crossed his mind. A mischievous smile spread on his lips as he stepped closer to the unsuspecting brunet. “Yeah you do.”

“Really? Where?” Eren attempted to find the location by touching his face, but obviously he couldn’t eradicate the problem when there was none to begin with.

Levi closed the distance by pulling the brunet flush against his own body. “Idiot, it’s not there.” The raven held Erens chin and placed his thumb on Erens lips. Feeling the brunet’s soft and smooth lips, the raven awoke hunger in himself, which told him to seal his own with them.

He was snapped back to his senses when he noticed the blush on Erens cheek. He had only intended in making the brunet slightly embarrassed, but had managed to lose himself while at it. He pulled away and kept his head slightly tilted down so his eyes would have a perfect view on the ground. “Sorry.” He felt ashamed for what he had almost done.

Sure, his aim was to keep seducing the brunet, but in a time like this, he felt like it was too much asked. First they would have to solve this case before developing their relationship further.

“No, it’s fine.” Eren mumbled as he stared at another direction himself. He felt bashful and couldn’t look Levis way at all. “I sort of like the closeness.” He admitted.

Levi raised his head and watched the brunet closely. “After we got through this, I will actively keep your attention on myself.” He then turned to examine flight information. “Anyway, seems like Grisha's flight has arrived.”

At that the brunet stole a glance at him. “Oh...” The brunet’s form went rigid as the information sunk in. He felt anxiety clawing and slowly his will to meet with this man, who claimed to be his father, was crumbling.

Maybe he is his dad, then what? He doesn’t want to believe that he had been living a lie all of his life. He’s here to prove Levi wrong, but the more seconds passed the more he feels like he’ll be the one proven wrong.

He gulped at the thought.

Levi had noticed the strange behaviour, but he didn’t know what was causing it. A thought rang a bell and he knew exactly what was going through his mind. In a lack of having ideas on how to comfort and reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay, he grabbed Erens hand and held it. Squeezing it when the brunet flinched.

“Eren.” The raven said the brunet’s name, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to achieve with gaining the boys attention. Eren was staring at him expectantly, but no words or even a thought slipped through. The ravens attention was completely caught by those luminous eyes that shined bright and emotions were swimming through.

Levi caught a familiar figure walk towards them from the corner of his eyes and snapped his attention towards it. He instantly recognised it to be Grisha and then turned to the brunet in front of him. “He’s coming.” He nodded  forward, pointing to the man's direction.

Eren stared at the raven with a panicked expression, but Levi only squeezed his hand again. He understood what the raven was telling him and nodded in response. He gathered his courage and spun around to face whatever reality was awaiting.

Levi had noted the way Grisha's eyes widened and how his step grew faster. The raven was aware of what had just taken place. They both had recognised each other. Even after so many years have passed, the parent’s could still distinguish who is their own offspring.

Eren wasn’t sure if that was his father, but the face was familiar. He hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Grisha had let his luggage fall on the ground with a loud thump. He closed the remaining distance and pulled the brunet into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Eren.” His eyes were shut tightly as he kept embracing the boy.

Eren recognised the voice, hazy memories of his childhood flashed through his eyes. He had slowly recovered from his shock and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Grisha’s. He slowly leaned his head on his father's shoulder and felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He let them fall when he heard Grisha sniff and unwillingly started to cry from the familiar scent oozing off his father. It reminded him of the home he had and old memories he thought he had forgotten.

Grisha had pulled away slightly to examine the brunet's face and confirmed for a second time that this was his lost son, no doubt about it. “My boy, do you remember me?” He couldn’t help, but ask, even when the tears in boys eyes were confirmation enough, he just need to know.

“Yes.” Eren voice cracked.

Grisha kissed Erens forehead before tugging the brunet back into a tight hug and Eren happily returned it.

Levi smiled softly at sight. Anyones heart would melt at two family members hugging after having not seen or heard of each other for years. He didn’t even care that those two idiots were causing a scene and dragging attention on them.

The raven hated when so many people were staring at his direction because of some stupid curiosity or admiration, but this time he didn’t mind it much. It wasn’t he to whom the interested gazes were directed to.

He shook his head. What idiots indeed.

After they were done causing drama in front of people, they started towards the vehicle. Grisha was mostly focused on Eren, prying information out of him seemed to be his top priority. He also made a picture of the brunet to send it to Carla was what he said.

Naturally Eren complied, but just when Grisha was about to take a picture with his mobile, the brunet hurriedly asked whether they could both be in it. So that Carla could see how tall he was. Grisha had smiled and agreed.

Of course the idiot, who had to make the picture was Levi. The raven explained he’ll probably fuck it up, but neither of them cared. Stating that as long as they’re recognizable, it would do. Levi reluctantly snapped a photo and handed it back to Grisha, who patted his back and thanked him.

They all hopped into the car, but now there was a question that needed to be answered. „Where the living fuck are we going?“

„Ah, how about to a cafe or something?“ Grisha commented off handedly.

„That wouldn’t be good. There’s a chance that motherfucker, who kidnapped your kid, could discover you and him together.  That would be really bad, we don’t know what his ass is capable of.“ Levi explained while keeping his gaze focused on the road.

„Then what are the options?“ Eren barged into the conversation.

„The place where I and Erwin stay, the place where Grisha stays or somewhere out of the city.“ The raven mused. „Even the shitty forest will do.“

„Is there a forest that had a road that leads to a field or something?“ Grisha asked the raven. „I saw from the plane that there’s a lot of field after the forest ends“

„Hm, I’m not so familiar with this place, but I guess there is. A road will definitely lead us there.“ The raven commented.

„Then the forest it shall be.“ Grisha smiled.

„Why the forest?“ Eren asked, confused why he would chose a forest of all things.

„It’s a nice day and I would rather spend my time out in the fresh air than in a room. Don’t you think so too, son?“

“Eh? Ah...yes.” Eren at first was surprised, but quickly agreed with the man sitting beside Levi. Most of all a familiar feeling engulfed his senses as the tone and name his real father had used, were summoning up lost memories. Memories that were blurry, but the warmth and feelings remained.

“Did that man allow you out or did you come on your own?” Grisha asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Ah well...I came out without asking permission...Though it’s okay, he’s working right now and should be back after 3 hours. We’ll get back before that and he won’t notice a thing.” The brunet happily chirped.

“Okay, that should be enough.” Grisha reached out to ruffle Erens hair while smiling fondly. “Once we get back home, your mother will be so happy to have you back.”

“Why didn’t mom come?” Was the one question that had loitered around for awhile now, he just never found the right time to throw it out into the open.

Grishas face fell slightly. “She’s sick and resting in the hospital. She had insisted on coming with me, but I refused her request.” Grisha explained. “She usually stays at home, but I had managed to convince her to at least stay in the hospital while I’m away. Our friend wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her forever anyway.”

“How is she?” Eren asked with a worried expression.

“She’s alive, but her condition isn’t good. Since the day of your disappearance she had developed a disease which had steadily been getting worse. I’m hoping your presences will restore her will and make her fight harder.”

“Really?” Erens asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Grisha reassured, confident that their sons return will put Carla's mind at ease and make her want to live more.

“I think this road should lead us to the field, but that shitty road is too preoccupied being muddy and too slim. We would have to walk.” Levi slowed down to a stop. “Is that okay with you two sappy shit heads?”

“Hey, why would you call us that?” Eren protested. “We didn’t say anything cheesy!”

“Says the one, who had been crying his eyes out while hugging his father and spouting ‘I missed yous at him’ just a while ago in the airport. Where a lot of people walk by which also means a lot of attention was caught by your dramatic reunion.” The raven spat back and gave the now embarrassed brunet a smirk. “That totally didn’t look like a scene from a cheesy movie.”

“Fuck you.” Eren scowled at the raven.

“You sure you want me to?” Levi’s mischievous smile was very suggesting and he was enjoying the view of a very flustered brunet on the back seat, trying to escape his intense gaze. Though he had realised a vital mistake. His face almost morphed into a panicked one, when Grisha had interfered their little conversation. Thank god for his ability in having control over his displayed emotions.

“Levi, could you stop flirting with my son?” Grisha wasn’t very amused by what he had witnessed and the raven knew it by the way the man was glaring at him.

Great, now he had angered his client. Erwin will have his head for this after he finds out that their pay check was cut lower because of that.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and kept a neutral face. He stepped out of the vehicle and waited for Grisha and Eren to do the same. He locked the car and stared at the two family members expectantly, he wasn’t going to lead the way. It wasn’t his idea to go on a fucking field trip, okay?

Grisha started towards the field first leaving the other two to drag after him. Levi noticed a car slow down for a second before speeding back up. He found it strange, but then again it was probably someone, who thought they had forgotten their wallet or phone at home while heading to the city. It’s a typical thing, it had happened to him to. He would also lower his speed down, no need to continue with the same speed when you have to turn back anyway.

The raven turned back to walk after the two family members. He immediately took the chance and got closer to the brunet to talk to him. “I hope your ass doesn’t favor bearing grudges against people.”

“Ah no, why would I? You didn’t mean it, right? You were just joking. He probably misinterpreted it, sorry.” Eren hurriedly spoke.

Levi waved the brunet off. “It’s fine. I must have struck some weird chord.”

“Yeah...” Eren agreed.

“What’s does that man's car look like? You know the one, who had kidnapped you.” He couldn’t help then ask. Just in case it wouldn’t be the criminal, who had just witnessed Eren and Grisha together.

“Ah, it’s a black Audi A6. It was made in 1995 and doesn’t have darkened windows. License plate is AEB-429 if that’s what you also wanted to know.” Eren swiftly described the vehicle.

“Okay.” The car that had slowed down was a red BMW E34 with darkened windows. He didn’t see the license plate and it really doesn’t matter anymore either way. It wasn’t the criminals car and that’s all he cares about.

“Why you ask?” Eren smiled at him.

“No reason really, there was suspicious car driving past us. It slowed down for a second, but then continued on its’ merry way.” He spoke in a bored tone. “Hey, how far do we have to walk until we’re at the field or wherever the fuck your ass desired to go?” Levi asked, his annoyance clear in his voice.

“Only just a little, if you got a problem with us chatting near the field while enjoying the nature, you can go back.” Grisha replied, not even sparing the raven a glance. “Me and my son will have plenty of fun even without you.”

Levi scowled in response. If he had already come this far, he will not make a 180 degree spin and stroll back. He spared a glance at the brunet, who was giving him a pitying smile. Naturally he grimaced  and bit his tongue. He did not need to spew some bullshit to the boy, who does not deserve his growing irritation.

Once they arrived at the field, Grisha turned around and smiled at the two. Levi only kept glowering. His previous mood had not subsided and he was not willing to let it go that easily either. He wants Grisha to act more respectful towards him, he did find his son faster than anticipated. At the very least he-

“It’s so beautiful out here!” Eren shouted, startling Levi out of his thought process.

The ravens head spun towards Eren who’s faces was decorated with a broad smile, teeth shining. His eyes were bright, mirroring and glistening the sight infront of him. The untamable mop of chocolate brown hair swayed with the rhythm of the wind.  Levi was mesmerized by the sight for a moment, but then felt a sudden urge to find the reason for this beautiful sight.

He watched ahead--in the same direction where Eren was looking--he was stunned at what he saw. The field crops were swinging to the gentle breeze as the sunsets rays were hitting and giving the sight a more warmer tint to it. The forest that was shaped like a new moon, hugged the field. Behind the field was a lake which was a reflecting the sky, sparkling. and shining. He breathed in the scent of crops and felt his nostrils being penetrated by it.

The raven gulped a lump in his throat and turned his gaze back to the beautiful boy beside him. “You’re right.” He said quietly, knowing that the brunet would catch those simple words. He froze again when the handsome boy turned his wonderful smile to him.

“Are you done ogling my son Mr Ackerman?” Levi’s attention was snapped towards Grisha.

Levi sensed Grisha’s displeasure with him and decided to try to give a reply which would sound less snarky, but didn’t manage as he was cut off by the bright eyed beauty beside him..“Ackerman? Is that your last name Levi?”

“Yes, it was my mother’s last name, but also my shitty uncle's name.” The uncle, who had killed his mother just because he was envious of her and had forcibly taken him. Yes, his kidnapper was one of his own family members. Apparently having killed his mother was not automatically giving him the rights to raise him. So naturally, he used another method of obtaining him which was abducting him and traveling into another country.

“But that’s also my last name, remember? Well it was my last name seeing as my real family is alive and ready to take me back.” The brunet commented. “Could you two be related or-” Eren couldn’t finish that sentence as the raven had cut him off instantly, his eyes blown wide.

“What’s his first name?!” Levi took a hold of Erens shirt and forced the brunet's face close to his own. “What’s that bastards first name!?”

“I-It’s K-Kenny.” Eren voice was high pitched and wavered while spilling out his kidnappers name. Levi grit his teeth as his face darkened after hearing the bright eyed teens answer. The raven loosened his hold and removed himself completely from Eren. “So it is that bastard after all, huh?”

“I don’t understand, did I say something wrong?” Eren sounded slightly panicked.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong. Now at the very least I know with which shit head we’re dealing with.” Levi grumbled out.

“Who are we dealing with Mr Ackerman?” Grisha inquired, his face serious.

“He’s the one, who I had been chasing for years with no lead. He’s my fucking uncle, who is also responsible for my mother's death and my abduction.” He started back towards the car. He needs to inform Erwin about this and fast. Their situation was worse than he had anticipated and this has to be handled more carefully and faster. If they make even the slightest mistake, they’ll lose their chances on getting that damned man behind bars and for good.

“Wait, so does that mean that man is strong??” Grisha shouted as he was hurrying after him with Eren close beside him. “How high is the risk that the man has already noticed something and in how much danger is my son in?”

Levi stopped and turned sharply. “Eren, you won’t go back home. You go with your dad and stay inside no matter what. Don’t you fucking dare even step outside. You have to hide.”

“But he has no idea yet and won’t me missing make him become suspicious? What if he escapes?” Eren argued. “I should still go and you can form a plan so long, right?”

“No Eren! I will not risk you. He’s dangerous and ready to kill. There is no fucking way I’ll let you get close to that asshole again. I’d rather have him escape than endanger your life.”

“But wouldn’t I be in constant danger after he escapes?” Eren screeches still trying to argue his point across.

“You’re right, you’re 100% correct.” Levi says staring at the brunet. “But that’s exactly why we’re in a hurry Eren. We need to catch him tonight before he arrives at home. We need to form a plan immediately.” The raven continued rushing to the vehicle with Grisha and Eren close on his tail.

They quickly jumped in and started back towards the city.

“Mr Ackerman, you’re saying that my son had been in the hands of a murderer for years?” Grisha asked, his face showing anger and fright.

“Yes, that’s what I said shit head.” Levi snapped back, not in the mood to talk when his mind is racing in so many other directions. Trying to form a plan of his own, but he was certain that bushy brows will have something better up his sleeve.

He was speeding on the road like a mad man, no sign of stopping. Neither Grisha or Eren had attempted to speak to him again. He was grateful that they didn’t nag about him going too fast. It must have been because they were aware of the reason to his reckless driving.

“I’m staying at Sina motel” Grisha commented, knowing the raven wants to drop them off first before heading to wherever they were going to form a plan in.

The car screeched to a halt before the motel. The raven turned towards Grisha, who was exiting the vehicle and rushing into the motel.

He heard Eren grumble about not going. and automatically his attention was snapped to the brunet.

“What the fuck do you mean by not going?” Levi sneered.

“Exactly what you think. I’m not going with dad, I’m going back home!” The brunet shouted with anger written all over his face. That soon morphed into an uncertain gaze and panic. “I mean ugh--ah that’s not my home anymore so--I--what I wanted to say was--”

“It’s fine Eren.” Levi cut him off, knowing full well what the brunet was going through. “It’s fine.” The raven started at Eren with a sad gaze. “Go now.” He nodded out of the car.

Eren only looked at him, not moving an inch. Levi got the hint, he was not willing to leave without a proper fight. It was his eyes that told him what he thought. The fire was burning brightly and fiercely in those breath taking eyes. “Listen Eren, if you go back to that house now, I swear he’ll do something to you. He’s not the man you think he is. EVEN if he took care of you for all these years, he can kill you with cold blood.”

“He doesn’t know anything!” The brunet growled.

“You’re wrong, that bastard is aware. More than aware and I can assure you that he will do something to your pretty ass as soon as you step into that filthy building.” Levi glared and spit venomously.

“That filthy building was my home just a few days ago until you assholes came and ruined everything!” Eren retorted, his breathing was uneven once he released those words.

“Is that what you think we’re doing, Eren?” Levi hissed, not liking what he was hearing. He saw how the brunet's face fell into a guilty one. “You think we ruined your oh so peaceful, but fucked up life which by the way is a complete lie?” The raven was not going to relent even when the boy’s face become more sour. He clicked his tongue and stepped out of the vehicle. He opened the passenger's door. He grabbed Erens arm and yanked the boy out. He pushed the brunet into Grisha’s arms and headed back into the car. “Don’t let that idiot go anywhere. He has shitty thoughts flying through his manipulated mind, Grisha.”

Grisha held tightly onto the brunet, confused what the raven was implying. “What happened?” He had to secure his grips so Eren wouldn’t be able to slip away. His son kept on struggling and he did not know what he was fighting for.

“That shit head Kenny happened.” Levi announced as he hopped back into the driver's seat. He drove off without any more words, hating the fact that he had been not aware of how badly the brunet’s mind was poisoned. His knuckles having gone white from the tight grip on the steering wheel.

He contacted Erwin on his way there, reporting everything he knows. His co-worker had told him that they will involve the police immediately and work with them. He was told to head to the police station. Tell them what he needs and wait for him there. There was no time left as Kenny would be arriving home approximately at 10 PM which leaves them about 3 hours.

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all of you, who left comments, kudos and have read my fanfic. I couldn't possibly keep posting this if no one actually liked it. I truly appreciate you all.
> 
> Anyone want to be my beta?


	6. Osa kuus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, finally another update. Love to all of my dear readers because you all are unreplaceble~! Hope this update didn't disappoint anyone.

Eren POV

He stopped trying to get free as the raven drove off. He grunted and wiggled a little more, but seemed like his real father was stronger than he thought. He sighed and glared at the direction Levi retreated. “Can you let go of me now?” He growled, not happy that he had been man handled that easily.

“Can you explain what had just taken place?” Grisha lessened his hold, not sure whether he should or not. The raven had seemed angry and obviously he had a reason to tell him to keep his own flesh and blood in check.

“Nothing happened.” Eren barked in response.

“If so, then why would he make me force you to stay put and why would you even try to fight back?” Grisha raised his eyebrow, keeping his tone filled with suspicion.

Eren pouted, not daring to looking his father in the eye. He just couldn’t believe that this man, who had raised him for years is just another criminal. He can’t be completely bad, can he?

No, even if he’s criminal in other people's eyes, he must have a reason. He surely had a good reason. After his explanation, he’ll somehow convince the man to go to jail and redeem his crimes.

Surely, he’ll listen to him. After so many years pass by, he must feel at least some connection to him. Even when it was a fake.

“Eren.” Grisha called out his name. “Let’s go in. I’m sure they’re able to deal with this without your help.” His father had placed a hand on his shoulder, pointing at the motel while smiling gently.

“Okay.”

Levi POV

“So what do you have in mind Erwin?“ Levi was standing in the doorway, observing each and every single person in the room. The police are ready to go and take that man down. Everyone's faces were serious as they focused their attention on the master mind. Even though they have a leader here, that man is convinced that that he should at least hear this man out and then decided whether he liked the idea or not.

“There really isn’t much to think. Our objective is to get that man behind bars and we’ll have to do it today. We know that he’ll be at home soon. He has combat, faking ID-s, keeping identities hidden experience.” Erwin analyzed. “He might have accomplices. No.” He shook his head. “He has accomplices. Otherwise he had not been able to be transported through countries, get a job and a house legally.” He continued contemplating. “Even if he had accomplices, they probably will be able to help him from afar which means they rarely come in contact.” He added thoughtfully. “Though if he really were suspicious of having been found out, why hasn’t he already escaped?”

“He might want to take Eren with himself and has yet to come up with an idea on how to approach him with this theme.” Levi offered.

“Quite possible, but wouldn’t it be difficult seeing as you had reported that the boy and Grisha had both successfully recognise each other?” Erwin mused, seeing no reason for the criminal to stay behind while he had the chance to escape. “There is no way he could possibly pull Eren with himself if the boy resist.”

“Erwin, you don’t know that bastard. I swear to fucking god, that asshole has still full control over Eren.” The raven hissed, not willing to let this shit go on any longer than necessary.

“How so?” Erwin raised a curious eyebrow.

“Eren was convinced that he didn’t know and would have gladly headed home. I managed to throw him out of the car. But more importantly, he thinks we ruined his life.” He spit out. “He said it on impulse, but there is no doubt about it. He’ll do something stupid if we don’t do something right now. I can’t let Eren go back  to that shitty house. He might be killed”

“I see. What I suggest is this.” Erwin sat up to go draw his plan on the board. Everyone was following and listening the man intensely.

Once he was done explaining what formation they should take and how they should act according to some predicted scenarios, they turned their gaze at the chief officer and searched for approval.

The leader had contemplated for a while before smiling, satisfied with what he heard and saw. He had ordered everyone to prepare themselves as they were going to execute it right now.

Levi got a call from Grisha and stared at it for a little while, wondering what he could possibly want. “What?”

“Eren is gone.”

“WHAT?!” He shouted this time.

Eren POV

Fuck this. He can’t stay in this god for saken room any longer. He promised his dad that he would stay put. He stood up and marched out. He’ll just have a walk, he’ll be back before his dad. That’s okay. It’s going to be fine.

He just really needs to cool his head and taking a walk might be the next best thing to do. He’s aware that heading back home might endanger him and surely anger Levi. But he was torn. He was certain that Kenny wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.

He had only raised a hand on him whenever he was furious and it rarely happens.

His legs were bringing him wherever they pleased and only they knew how long it will take to reach their destination.  It was a fast paced tempo which could make someone become out of breath, but the brunet showed no sign of that.

His thoughts were so jumbled that he never realised when the neighborhoods were starting to become familiar. Even if he were to notice now, he probably wouldn’t be able to change anything as he soon stood in front of the house he had been raised. It was too late to back down.

At least, that’s how the brunet perceived it.

Eren took a shaky breath, contemplating a final time whether to enter or not. Kenny was not home yet, he wouldn’t know he was here if he left now. Maybe he should go back. Levi said he isn’t allowed to come here.

Then again if he can talk things out with Kenny then maybe all the violence is not needed. Even Eren can’t deny that the man is guilty for having done such a horrible thing and should be punished for it. He’s not that stupid to start denying when the circumstances so far have proved him to be guilty.

Yet, there’s this lingering denyle, that maybe this all was false and there’s a logical explanation. It’s just a feeling, nothing more. It’s natural to still doubt, right? He’s just willing to give Kenny the benefit of the doubt. It’s not necessarily a bad thing? The man just needs to confirm it himself and that’s it.

Plus even if Kenny tried to hurt him or even kill him, he can fight. Kenny had said he had never taken a course for martial arts and Eren to at least learn some combat skills in case of an emergency. He could get away if things were to get bad.

Who was he kidding? He should just leave. Why did he even come here? Is he out of his mind? This was a complete mistake, how could he want to trust someone, who was lied to him his whole life?

The brunette’s hand fell on his side, he stepped one back before turning around.

“What the fuck are you doing Eren? Did you forget how to open doors?” Kenny lightly kicked his leg, but the brunet was tense and staring at the man in front of him

That’s it, he can’t back down anymore. How did he not hear the car stopping and footsteps behind him.

“Hey fuckface, I’m talking to you.”

“H-Hey dad.” He cursed himself for stuttering.

“What’s with you? You look like you had seen a fucking ghost.” Kenny reached out and unlocked the door behind the brunet. But the brunet's attention snapped behind Kenny and he noticed that instead of the audi he had expected to see was standing another red car. Kenny then opened the door and pushed them both inside.

“What happened to your car?” The brunet's voice was high pitched and panicked. Distress clearly showing from his face.

“I told you yesterday night that I have gathered enough money to pay the extra sum for this car after trading it with the other.” Kenny explained while staring at the other with an intense gaze. “What the fuck is wrong with you Eren? You’ve been acting strange. Did something happen?” He stepped closer to the brunet, who’s mouth was agape and eyes wide open in shock.

Then the person, who slowed down back then could have been Kenny. “Did you see?” He half whispered while looking the man in the eye.

“...”

The silence was answering the question itself, but the brunet wanted Kenny to ask what he means by that or look at him confused. Not like that. Not with those empty cold eyes that gave away nothing and his lips pulled down. “DID YOU SEE?!” He shouted through clenched teeth, hoping that he didn’t just hear him.

“I did.”

No one spoke a word and only quiet breaths filled deafening silence. Eren was terrified and couldn’t move, not knowing what the best course of action is from this point on.

Kenny’s face was serious and only now he could see visible anger and intent to kill.

He should have listened to Levi.  He should have just stayed, where he was supposed to be. Levi knew that Kenny was aware, yet he still denied that thought. He didn’t think there’s anyway he could have found out. There shouldn’t have been--he had a flashback from the time he mentioned Levis name and how Kenny had reacted--his breath hitched. There was. Kenny was aware this whole time!

What a fool he was.

Million thoughts raced through his mind, but the most prominent one of them was the need to run.

Eren took a step back while shaking his head, his gaze still lingering on Kenny for a last time before spinning to get away from this man. But before he could make a take a step away, his arm was caught and the brunet was successfully yanked back.

The brunet yelped, but was accustomed for this kind of scenarios and therefore had quick reflexes in countering this. He found his footing and tangled his arm tightly with Kennys hand, while reducing the proximity between them. He reached out with his right hand over his left shoulder for the man's shirt. He kicked the others leg in an effort to imbalance him and then used the moment to overthrow kenny over his shoulder and onto the ground. A loud thump echoed through the room.

The brunet quickly used the chances to escape, but suddenly felt himself falling face first on the floor himself. He hurried to get back up, but his foot was grabbed by Kenny and pulled towards him.

Eren tried to kick the others hand away with his free leg while struggling with the one in Kenny's grasps. “HELP!” He shouted, seeing as the man managed to get a hold of his free leg and was capable of drawing him closer to himself.

Kenny trapped his legs with his own while crawling on top of him. Eren threw punches left and right, hoping he could keep his attention mostly focused on the flying fists enough to free his legs with a sudden and strong pull.

That method had not worked as instead kenny had catched his hands and rammed them to the floor with brutal force, both hands separated with his head in between. Eren tried to overthrow Kenny with pure strength, but didn’t succeed.

“HELP!” He screamed.

“Shut up!” Kenny shouted at him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” He growled

The brunet fell silent, staring at Kenny in disbelief.

Levi POV

“The fuck do you mean he’s gone?” Levi hissed, not believing his ears.

“I said I would go get some food and right after I get back, he’s gone.”

“I thought I told you not to let him  out of your eyesight.” Levi stressed, frustrated how this shit could possibly happen. “I don’t know if you noticed, but your son was manipulated for years and people don’t tend to get free of those strings within seconds they realise they have been played with.”

“I understand, but he wasn’t willing to come with me either. I didn’t want to force him and neither did I want to unnecessary endanger him by letting him walk on the streets, where that man could see him.” Grisha explained. “I made him promise me not to leave, but I guess that wasn’t enough.”

Levi calmed down. “Yes that sounds like a good idea, but you could have contacted me and told me shit sooner before acting on your own fucking accord.”

“I just wanted to believe my son. I’m sorry.” Grisha spoke his voice low and sad.

“Fuck, we have to fucking do something.” He hissed as he started pacing back and forth. The raven thought of what could have possibly happened to the brunet. Did Kenny somehow follow them and find out where he was and then abducted the boy while Grisha was gone? Did Eren willingly leave the building to go back to that shitty house where that filthy criminal forced him to live? More importantly, is Kenny still at home?

“Is there any sign of struggle?”

“No.” He heard Grisha reply.

That idiot went on his own, huh? Levi clicked his tongue. Once he finds the brunet he’ll personally strangle him for not listening to him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It’s not like he’s surprised. That’s why he told Grisha to not fucking take his eyes off the boy.

“I’ll call you back.” He said and canceled the call. “Erwin!” He shouted for his partner. “We have a problem!” He briskly walked towards the direction Erwin stood with the commanding officer.

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no one wants to be my beta?


	7. Osa seitse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you get another chapter~! Hope you'll enjoy it like you have so far. The next chapter will be out tomorrow and probably even earlier out. Maybe even beta has checked the next chapter? Who knows? 
> 
> All those comments and kudos give me life.

Eren POV

“Ah?” He didn’t understand. Did Kenny really just ask him that? Isn’t it obvious why he’s acting like this? Erens' face morphed from a shocked into pure anger. “As if I could shut up!” The brunet spoke through clenched teeth. “You lied to me the whole time!” He spit out, trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp's, but failed. “Fuck you.” He spit at Kenny's face.

“Shut up you little shit. You don’t understand shit.” Kenny tightened his grip on the boys wrists, making the brunet grimace.

“No! You’re the one, who should shut up!” The brunet kept on glaring at the man on top. “HELP!” He shouted one more time, but suddenly felt his left hand being freed and something hard collide with his face. He was just punched!

He stared at nothing in particular, shocked on what had just taken place. He recovered from his initial confusion and used this moment to push the man off. Unfortunately his left alone couldn’t muster enough resistance nor was he able to help with his body which resulted in having his arm back on the floor.

“Eren, why did you come here?” He heard the man on top of him ask.

His breath hitched.

Right, why did he come here? He had no real reason to come here. It’s not like he wasn’t repeatedly warned from the danger. His own real dad had made him promise not to leave the building.

What did he hope for?

“I know why.” Eren looked into the cold silver eyes. “You wanted to give me a chance to explain myself. You don’t believe them fully.” The man smirked. “It’s the right thing to do. Anyone would doubt it when one moment you were living a peaceful life and the other some idiots, who claim to be detectives or whatever, come into your life telling it was all a lie.”

“I-I..No..I was-” Eren didn’t even know what he wanted to say.

“If you’re going to say something that it’s clearly not what I think then forget about that shit. You would have to come up with better shit than that.” The man hissed. “Listen Eren, those people just want to become famous for having found the missing boy not even the police could within such a short time.” Kenny paused. “Do you remember the time your father was hit by a car really hard?”

Eren nodded. “The images aren’t clear, but I do remember.”

“The truth is, he had survived. The car’s speed was high and I assumed your father is probably dead and only concentrated on getting you far away from them. Back then I didn’t know, where you live either, even when I knew your parents especially your dad.” The man spoke, but finding out he knew that he knew his father was alive infuriated the brunet.

“Why didn’t you give me to the police then?! They probably knew how to return me to my parents!” The brunet shouted. Does he want to say that there was nothing he could do about it? This isn’t right! He could have been with his real family! Not with this bastard, who only knew how to lie! Eren tried to fight away tears that started to form in the corner of his eyes. At the very least he wasn’t going to let them stream down his face.

“I know, I could have. I planned on doing it, but I was called by a client.” Kenny saw the confusion build up in the brunet's eyes and decided to give a simple explanation. “I assassinate people for a living or I had murdered people.” He mumbled the last part.

“Wha-?” Eren's eyebrows furrowed even further. What does he mean ‘had’?

“All that ended after the client hired me. He wanted me to kill Grisha Yeager’s son. Not the man himself, but his child.”

Eren's eyes widened. Then...he should have been dead a long time ago? Why didn’t Kenny do it?

“My client knew I had you in my possession and I didn’t think much of it. After all, I was offered a great sum for it. At night when you were still sleeping, I had brought you to my car and drove towards the forest. I would have killed you there. Then inflict a lot of wounds just so it would look like I had tortured you.” Kenny explained. The more the man spoke, the more unsettled Eren felt. Unsure of what to expect.

“But I couldn’t do it.” The man’s eyes softened. Eren blinked and laid limply on the ground, not even taking the chance to run, when Kenny removed his hold on the brunet's arms. The brunet sat up while the man got off his legs and just stayed there in a crouched position.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Eren heard himself ask.

“Because the time I took you out of the car you clinged to me in your sleep and called for your mom and dad. Since I had the chance to get to know you better than all the other children I had to slaughter, I grew fond of you.” The man replied. “I had convinced my client that it was way better to keep you alive while making it seem like they’ll never find you. It would be more painful than a death that gives them a chance to say properly goodbye to you. It’s pain and sorrow is endless as the heart seeks for the truth on what had happened to you. This would have also meant lying to you, so you wouldn't try to get away.”

Eren gulped when a hand was placed onto his cheek.

“After that i had assured my client that i was fine taking care of you myself. They were the ones who helped me move you into different places. They also were responsible for covering the traces. They are in a high position in the police, so it really wouldn’t be surprising.”Kenny elaborated further, telling the story of what and how had everything worked. ”I had the chance to get away. As soon as I saw you reunited with Grisha, I could have ran, but I didn’t. Want to know why?”

The brunet nodded, he was completely speechless with all the new found information.

“Because after wards my client had threatened to kill your parents if you happen to find out. He had said that today. I told him about the little situation that had just recently occurred and he told me that I should let you know.  So I thought it might be in your best interest to come with me.” Kenny's tone was low, his cold silver eyes piercing holes into him.

His parents are going to be killed if he does decide to go back into their arms? Then, he really doesn’t have a choice now, does he?

Eren doesn’t want them to be murdered just when he finally was reunited with them. He doesn’t want to be the cause of their death.

“Do you agree with me?” Kenny asked his tone and eyes revealing no intentions.

The brunet hesitantly nodded, not sure whether the answer was the correct one. But all what the man had said, makes sense. Why else would a complete stranger want to abduct a child? He can’t be a phedophile, otherwise he would have used him sexually. It has to be the real reason, right?

Kenny smiled at him and then grabbed the boys arms to hastily pull into a standing position. “We have to get out of here before those fuckfaces get here.” The man spoke as he then headed to the kitchen.

Eren stayed there for a little while before stumbling after Kenny. He followed every little move the man made, struggling to find reasons not to believe him. Nothing sprung into his mind that could somehow convince him enough to still doubt his story. Something to question all the words he spoke.

Levi…

Maybe the raven has an answer. No. He surely would be able to point something suspicious out. Anything that sounds faulty enough would do.

Eren diverted his gaze onto the floor and bit his lip while still pondering and reminiscing some old memories. Hoping to find the missing pieces he was so adamed on finding.  

Levi...Levi Ackerman.

An idea flashed through his mind. “But Levi said his last name is also Ackerman. He said you had killed his mother and tried to raise him, but he had gotten away and had been searching for you for years.” He quickly stated.

The brunet noticed how Kenny halted all his movement, throwing a quick peek at him before shuffling a little, standing up from his squatted position and making his way towards Eren directly.

Eren naturally backed away, not liking the aura oozing off of him. The brunet bumped into the wall and then locked gazes with the vicious glare he was sent.

Almost like he’s ready to kill him...

His breath hitched and soon after he gulped. His instincts were telling him to run, get away from this man.

“We don’t have time for that kind of crap. I’ll explain later once we have successfully gotten away, got that?” Kenny hissed, watching for any signs of protest.

Erens face turned furious after hearing that. “NO! Tell me now! Or I won’t believe all the things you said!” He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, ready to send them flying into Kenny’s face.

“Then it can’t be helped.” Kennys face grew dark and voice grew deeper. Those stormy eyes now locked onto the brunet like he was calculating something. Eren took this as a sign to get the fuck away, but he tried one last time. “You could just make a short summary!”

It was true they probably had no time left, but he certainly wasn’t going to let Kenny feed him false information and then redeem it true. The story the man had told him had baffled him and really sounded like the truth, but that doesn’t mean it really was. He wasn’t going to let himself be deceived that easily.

“A client wanted her dead and I felt bad for that little runt. That’s all it was, are you now satisfied?” Kenny spoke through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. “Before you could come up with some other useless and shitty questions, I’m afraid you will have to ask that crap later.” The brunet didn’t even get the time to react before a cloth was shoved directly onto his face. He had accidently breathed in and quickly realised what it was.

The brunet started struggling, but all that was a little too late. His limbs felt weak and the meaningless kicks and punches he threw were not strong enough to hurt Kenny or at the very least lessen the hold on his face and his waist. He should have run the moment his instincts had told him to. He’s an idiot for letting his stubbornness get in the way. The last thing that passed through his mind was the thought of Levi.

Levi POV

The raven sat in the car that was driven towards the house Eren and Kenny had resided in. He nor anyone else knows whether they were still in or not. He hated the fact that he’s not behind the steering-wheel. It drives him absolutely insane that he can’t speed up the goddamn vehicle. The police doesn’t want to go too fast either, they were already exceeding the speed limit.

He had told them numerous times to fucking push step on the gas harder, but they refused, stating that they might crash since they have never driven the absolute speed limit on the real road. He had groaned and called them useless. They retorted with one of their own snarky comments, threatening to throw him out and continue on their own merry way.

He scowled and told them that if it were a one on one fight with their criminal, he would at least stand a chance. The raven knew what kind of jobs Kenny does for a living. He might have never learned martial arts, but he certainly can fight like a pro. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to get away unscratched.

Suddenly he felt like he had heard Erens voice, but that’s impossible. He was in a car and Eren was god knows fucking where.

He had a bad feeling about this and demanded them to speed up. They had only complied a little. He sighed in frustration and investigated how far they are from their destination. Just a little more and they will be there.

He hoped for dear god that Eren is safe and that shit head called uncle has not managed to escape yet. Not with his Eren.

Once they arrived, he didn’t even bother waiting for the police car to come to a proper stop. He threw the door open and ran inside with his gun tightly gripped by his hands. There was no car parked nearby, but it’s also possible that asshole decided to hide it a little farther away. At least, he hoped that was the case.

He kicked the door opened and quickly inspected every room, he found signs of struggle which has his stomach twisting in the most uncomfortable ways. He threw the last door open and found nothing. He clicked his tongue and grit his teeth.

He had managed to get away. He ran back outside to report the situation, telling them to alert the other patrols that were farther away from here. Hoping that Kenny passes one by. At least one would be enough to know where to go.

Every patrol near this place reported not having seen a car like the one described. He then thought for an idea, but Erwin managed to throw in the possibility that Kenny had most likely traded the other car for another. A memory popped into his mind and he requested all the patrols to keep their eye out for a red bmw car that seemed suspicious.

This had earned him multiple responses. Erwin had told them all to follow that one red bmw and then ask them to stop with their sirens. Levi gave a quick description of Kenny, hoping it would be enough to tell the difference.

Levi on the other hand couldn’t wait and sprung into the police car which luckily had the keys still injected. He started and drove off. He can’t sit still and wait for other people to catch that fucker.

He sped up, letting his eyes keep search for any red vehicles, he will make sure that none will be left unchecked. He can’t afford to lose Eren. Not when he hasn’t confessed his feelings yet. After spending sometime even when it was short, he found himself falling for the brunet beauty.

Just fucking be okay, that’s all he wants.

After all that shit, he’ll confess and if he declines then he’ll make the boy fall for him. Eren didn’t dislike him so that’s a plus or rather he has a chance on making him love him. But first, he has to get him back.

They were so close in returning the boy to his real family, he can’t just let that fucker win. Grisha and Carla have waited enough and surely they’re counting on him and Erwin to at least make sure they tried everything.

A red bmw car caught his attention. He followed its movement like a hawk, expecting to find a police car following it, but didn’t see one. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The ravens vehicle is an unmarked one which means that people can’t really tell that it’s a police car. He gets closer to the car, but since the windows were darkened he could not make out how many people sat in it. If it were more than two then it surely isn’t the one he and everyone else is.

He decided to try pretend passing it by on the other road. He slowly sped up and let his vehicle carefully pass the other by. He kept a watchful eye on the driver's seat, but once he was about to pass by the red bmw sped up and didn’t let him. It had greatly alerted him.

He tried one more time to get ahead of the car, but once again the car raised its speed. He slowed down to change the road again. Back to where he had previously been which was behind it.

Levi was now absolutely sure that this was the car they had been looking for.

He carefully observes the vehicles movements and before he noticed, they were already out of town. They both sped up, Levi kept a safe distance away. Not wanting that bastard to push the gas pedal and then accidently lose control when a very sharp turn comes out of the fucking nowhere. He can’t risk getting Eren injured too badly. He has no bloody clue how hurt the brunet is either.

He grit his teeth harder and decided that this was his chance. He pressed the gas pedal and the vehicle sped forward. He turned the wheel to turn left and was passing the red bmw. His gaze flickered to the right, glaring as hard as possible. But the sight was shocking, the face he had expected to meet didn’t match with the one in front of his eyes.

This was not Kenny.

He turned his attention back towards the front, disbelief carved into his eyes.

This was not Kenny…

Not--fucking.Kenny!

He clicked his tongue, anger engulfing his senses. He slowed his car down and drove back behind the offending bastard. turned on the flashers and saw the idiot instantly slowing down. He’ll have word with his fucker.

When finally they came to a full stop, Levi stepped out and marched towards the other man, who quietly sat in his car, waiting for his doom. The raven throws a glance at the asshole and commands him to get the fuck out. The man obeyed, but before he knew it, a fist came flying right into his face. Cracking his nose and making it bleed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you even a police officer?!” The man yelled.

“Shut up fucker. Because of your stupid actions I followed the wrong car and wasted time in finding a criminal and the victim!” Levi growled, not happy with this situation at all. “You have hindered an important search because of your selfish games and pride. I hope you’re happy if the victim's dead body will be found in a sewer or in a landfill.” He hissed before strolling back into his car. With one last glance at the man, he noted seeing realization dawn upon him. He memorised the license plate and turned on the vehicle. He departed from the scene, heading straight forward.

What a fucking waste of time. Eren could be miles away now with that fucking snake and there was nothing he could do about it.

He will at the very least make sure that they had not headed out in this direction. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, his knuckles have gone white from all the pressure.

**Eren..I promise to you that I will save you from that asshole. No matter what it takes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it to the end. ^^ Thank you for reading it.


	8. Osa kaheksa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to read Kenny's Pov? 
> 
> Well even if you don't want to then you'll have to either skip it (highly unrecommended) or still read it because this whole chapter is in Kenny's pov.
> 
> All thos sweet comments and kudos give me life as always. No matter how shitty my day was, you guys praising my story and leaving me those cute hearts behind make my day a lot better. Thank you so much for your time~!

Kenny’s POV

Eren slumped to the ground, completely unconscious and incapable of fighting back. Kenny stood up to go and pick up the last few things before returning back and hauling the boy up onto his shoulder.

The man knew that even if he somehow managed to convince the brunet, he would still doubt him. That little runt was affecting the boys mind a little too much. He sighed and threw Eren into the car. He thought of ways to secure him, but only managed to somehow put the middle seats safety belt on.

He slammed the door closed and sat into the drivers seat. He heard distant sirens and guessed he was right in knocking the boy out. Of course the action would have consequences as Eren would definitely doubt his intentions.

Though it’s not really hard for him to come up with a plan or a lie. He had been already lying to the brunet and so didn’t find it in any way wrong. If anything, he finds his words were justified.

He started the car and drove away from their ex home. It wasn’t as heart wrenching as it should be, as he didn’t give enough shits to care.

He had carefully planned every little move he made and was more than certain they wouldn’t be caught, unless the police and the runt are fucking lucky. The actions he took and decisions he made for the sake of this day were still clearly carved into his mind.

_Kenny had forbidden Eren from meeting Levi but knowing the brunet, he knew he would try to find a way to that runt. If the boy, who he had raised, wouldn’t move a muscle then Levi would. He had to take measures to prevent the outcome and quickly._

_He took his wallet and phone then exited the house aiming for his car. He won’t leave his life in the hands of fate. He’ll change it into the way he wants it._

_He gets into his car and drives off. First he’ll find a way to earn extra money. Then he’ll buy another car, register it and use it for his own good._

_Kenny had to accept an assassination job which would pay him a sum high enough to buy a new vehicle. It wasn’t hard although he was a bit rusty. He had some difficulties infiltrating the building as there were a lot of security measures to be taken into consideration._

_But being who he was, he still managed to get through and kill the bastard without leaving any trace of himself behind._

_It took him a while, and upon arrival home he discovered his son was gone. He grit his teeth and refrained from going out for a search. Once he heard the door close he restrained himself and let his anger go._

_As he managed to get himself back under control, he swore that he’d rip the runt’s heart out. After Eren tried to cover up the fact that he was with Levi, he’d realised how dire this situation was. The brunet would have normally confessed after a few pressurizing questions, but he didn’t budge._

_He was losing control over the brunet's mind and he couldn’t let it happen. He had to come up with a lie that would stay as close to the truth as possible. It had to be believable, otherwise the boy would doubt it._

_He’d spent the whole night thinking and forming each word carefully. The full explanation was ready by morning and he knew that as long as he maintained a certain level of faith, the boy would believe him._

_He’d gone out to finish his little business. However, he couldn’t do it in the city. He had to go buy and register the vehicle somewhere else. It’s quite possible that they’re tracking the city's information, just to make sure that his name doesn’t pop out somewhere unusual._

_After he managed to do all that he’d headed back into the city, but he saw Eren with two other people. He had slowed down out of reflexes, but sped up again. He was aware that Levi would most likely translate such actions suspicious and surely ask the brunet for information._

_Though he knew that even if that shit ass runt tries to make Eren not come home, he knew the brunette would do it anyway. As long as there was a tiny fire--denying all the truth, he would come._

_And he did._

_Eren did come and he got the chance to get that little life back he was almost robbed off._

He had managed to get out of the city before those pests could catch him and bring him behind bars. Though there’s this one thing those fuckers might not know or even if they had such knowledge, they would underestimate his skills.

Even if they did manage to catch him in the act, he would kill them and use the chance to get the fuck out. His gun was tucked away--ready to shoot anybody’s bitch ass brains out.

His face was decorated with a vicious smirk, eyes glazed with ice--an expression that screamed pure evil. But the reason for this hideous emotion wasn’t due to his imagination. No. The real cause of it were the gruesome images of his past, playing out in his mind. The screams and pleas of those, whom he had murdered.

He had forgotten how much fun it was to obliterate people's dreams and hopes. He remembered what their eyes were like--what the last emotions before death were. He couldn’t help the power he felt whenever he took another life. But what he enjoyed most of all was how the selfish pigs finally met their demise. They got what they deserved.

Although after murdering so many for years, Kenny never claimed that what he did was the right thing to do. He knew it was wrong and is aware of the consequences. But he still wouldn’t stop and couldn’t quit thinking that just maybe...maybe he wasn’t wrong after all.

_He’d had girlfriends, but none of them could comprehend his thought process. He was hated by all of them. They always told him, that the only reason they ever decided to date him was because they fell in love with the lone wolf aura and because of his looks. They had thought it was very attractive and expected him to show affection only to them once they got close._

_Kenny understood what they meant, but envisioning such idiotic ideals made his head hurt. They had asked him on why he started dating them if he never planned on trying to love them. Why he has sex with them, but never actually hug them like they were precious to him. He had then simply stated what he had aimed for all this time. He wanted a child._

_Kenny envied other men for having kids. He always saw how much fun those fuckers were having while he was sitting on some shitty ass bench, witnessing their happiness. His father had never treated him the way the others would, so naturally he hoped he could finally feel what he had been missing for years. Naturally, he didn’t explain such drastic needs, because he simply didn’t think it was necessary--which ultimately lead to breaking up with those whores._

_He’d had enough, if he couldn’t have one of his own flesh and blood, he would simply adopt a child. But that, however, turned out to be a far greater challenge than he thought._

_Apparently the living conditions in his house weren’t good enough. He had scratched his head in myth. He had a house that had enough room for a kid, it was in good state and was clean. They complained that it looks like it could collapse any second, pointed out how it stinks in there, going as far as refusing to re-enter the building._

_However, he did whatever he could so it would meet the conditions, which was to get a newer house. He had to work extra hard for that shit, but as long as it would get him what he wanted, he couldn’t give a shit._

_Despite his efforts they still refused him which, of course, infuriated him._

He made a sharp turn to the left and drove a little further before letting the vehicle screech to a stop. He stepped out and walked towards the other car, the one he’d had before. He opened the trunk, taking out the wooden planks. He checked that there was nothing inside before strolling back to the bmw. He opened the back door and unbuckled the still unconscious brunet.

He heaped Eren into his arms and carried him back to the awaiting audi. He gently placed the boy inside, then buckled him in with the self integrated belts that were meant to keep delicate objects in place while he drove them to their destination. He didn’t need those shitty things bouncing around and breaking.

Lucky for him that he found another use for those shitty things. He didn’t care what happened to the other car. If they found it, they would just find evidence that it was him, who once again took the brunet with him.

Kenny threw a black blanket over the boy, just so he won’t get cold in case they ended up driving longer than expected. He put the wooden planks back, carefully slipping them through the hole that connects the back seats with the car’s back part. He shut the trunk. The hole was there because this cars back seats could be used like doors, only here you would have to open them like an oven.

Why is he bothering with such a stupid disguise? Well, Kenny wasn’t sure whether there would be enough air for the boy to last him the rest of the ride, so he would rather not take the risk.

Why did he place the boy inside the trunk?

Simple, there were many benefits for this action.

  * If Eren were to wake up, he wouldn’t be able to get out without making a noise which would ultimately alarm Kenny to be more careful.

  * Eren would be more hidden from prying eyes. In this case, a lot of people will be given a descriptions of them at first. No one will throw a second glance at him if they don’t immediately see the boy. Some might, however..which brings him to the use of those wooden planks. No one would question why it is the way it is. They can’t tell if it’s a human body lying behind because there just might be a black blanket that covers some other kind of things. People don’t automatically assume the worst.

  * The police won’t stop cars just to see someone's trunk. Especially if it’s not even the vehicle they were told to keep an eye out.

  * He doesn’t have to start disguising Eren as someone else which means he’s saving time by using a much simpler trick.




He heads to the driver's seat, pushes the key into the ignition, starts the car and pulls the vehicle out of it’s parking state. Then he drives back onto the main road and continues to his destination.

_Naturally he tried to understand the problem, unfortunately he couldn’t figure it out. So he asked what more was wrong and they responded with ‘a child needs a mother and not just a father.’ He was furious, but after a little bit of investigation , he found that his ex girlfriends were scheming with the person who was denying him the chance to adopt a kid._

_After that he had quit making an effort in getting a child. Though that need hadn’t withered completely. He still longed for a child to raise, but he was out of options. Woman didn’t stay by his side long enough for him to get them pregnant, neither was he able to adopt one as his name was surely blacklisted._

_His sister came for a visit a few months later. His anger had dulled and his craving had been suppressed deep into the corner of his mind. He had greeted her, but his eyes fell on the child in her arms. She smiled bashfully and introduced her baby boy. His name was Levi and he was already 2 years old._

_Kuchel had stayed for a week and the interaction between her and the little raven made Kenny grow jealous. The small hands touching her bigger cheek and hugging her whenever she asked him. Always running towards her with a grin whenever he achieved something._

_He endured it for a while, but it was hard to contain his envy. Kuchel as the good sister she was, asked him what was wrong--naturally he refused to budge, but after a while, he finally cracked and confessed._

_She had a soft smile dancing on her lips as she delivered him some good news. She told him that he could take care of Levi when she and her husband were busy working. He of course agreed to it instantly. He couldn’t possibly let a chance like this go. He could take care of a kid legally and he didn’t care on what conditions._

_Though he did not realise that the hunger to have a child grew because of it. It wasn’t enough. There was never enough time between him and the little boy. He could never keep him for longer than a day. He could never have those innocent eyes staring at him and calling him father. He wanted to be able to have his own kid sleeping everyday in the room next to his. He wished for a child, who would always run to him if they needed help._

_He sometimes even forgot that Levi wasn’t his own. Why and how? Levi was much like him, but more innocent and with a bigger heart._

_Years passed by and he tried to endure it._

_He couldn’t stop himself after Levi turned 11. He took the boy, and killed anyone who got in his way. Since he was the next legal guardian, he gained the rights to take care of Levi._

_He regrets murdering Kuchel, but that’s about it._

_He enjoyed the days when Levi called him dad, but those days were soon over as Levi escaped._

_He was so disappointed at first as he had thought they matched so well. Like real father and son, more than Levis biological father. The little fucker pretended to love him and took the very next chance to run to the safety of the police. Telling them what Kenny had done, thankfully he managed to slip away from their grasps._

_By now he doesn’t hate Levi for playing with his affection, because he found someone else, who he favors more._

Kenny took a right turn as the GPS had advised him to.

Why did he think that the ride could last long? Simply because that little GPS shit is a bit faulty. Meaning that it could refuse to work at all whenever it pleases or lead him in all kinds of wrong directions. Though it seems today it feels like being a good boy and giving him the right coordinations. He stopped in front of the small summer house, grinning as he recognized it to be the one from the photo.

The police chief, who works in a very high position is his accomplice. He’s the main reason as to how and why he had managed to change countries after abducting doctor Yeager’s son.

Kenny parked the car in a more hidden place, just in case. He stepped out of the vehicle to go and unlock the door first. He then hurried back to the trunk and opened it. Checking whether the boy was awake or not with simple nudges and calling Erens name.

He then gathered the bundle into his arms and quickly entered the house, where he laid the brunet gently down. Kenny ripped the blanket away so he could cover the boy properly. He rushed to find some pillows and swiftly slipped one under Erens head. He crouched down and threaded his fingers into the soft brown locks, removing the hair out of his face.

_This boy might not be like him, but he certainly makes him feel more alive. Causing trouble left and right._

Kenny remembered all those shitty fights he got in with a horse faced boy--as Eren liked to address his fellow classmate. Eren quit kicking weak people’s asses after he started learning martial arts. Though Kenny had made the brunet get some fighting skills for defence purposes, it was more because of that dumb kid named John or Jean, whatever his name was. He just grew tired of that fuck face punching the brunet's face.

The bruises would be visible on the kids face and he certainly didn’t need other parents becoming suspicious of him hurting the little boy. Which is complete bullshit, but there would be a pretty big chance that his secret of having kidnapped Eren would pop out. So he would rather not risk things, precaution was a necessity in his everyday life.

The true mystery to him was how Eren managed to be angry and vicious with his words while simultaneously maintaining the cute and innocent part…

Kenny sighs ruffling the brunet's hair, his hand sliding out of the brown mop of hair.

_Now that Levi reserves special feelings for the brunet, he would definitely not let Eren slip out of his grasps. It really doesn’t surprise Kenny how the raven’s heart started beating faster with Eren around. The brunet’s heart was made out of gold._

_He still remembers the day when he met the boy. It was a sunny day and he was just standing under a tree, watching how the river's water was flowing. He’d had a shitty day as per usual. He hadn’t planned on abducting a child again, he had accepted his fate. That didn’t mean he wasn’t itching to once again take a child and run._

_After Levi had escaped, he couldn’t really come out of hiding so he had continuously assassinated peopled for a living. He didn’t mind._

_Though the moment he saw a little boy struggling to keep his head out of water, screaming for help while drifting away with the flow. Normally he would have just let the kid drown, but something had pushed him into moving.  He removed away his jacket, shoes and socks before jumping in._

_At one point the brunet had disappeared under water, but he managed to find him quickly after diving in. As soon as he got a hold of the boy, he dragged them both back onto the shore. He turned towards the coughing boy to make sure he was okay._

_After a while a woman ran up to them, explaining how the boy named Eren always went where he wanted and does whatever happens to pop into his mind. After touring near the river, they had lost sight of the boy._

_He had growled in response the whole time. He guessed that he’d probably already scared the kid shitless. To his surprise the brunette whined and stubbornly refused on leave his side. Clinging to his leg and spouting that Kenny could take better care of him than the woman. Naturally the woman felt offended and forcefully dragged the boy away. Eren had kept fighting and screaming that he still needed to thank him._

_But at that point, Kenny wasn’t going to be satisfied with a simple thank you. He wanted Eren as his son._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betad by my precious beta Sometimes_Silver_Lining. Many thanks to them.


	9. Osa üheksa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoo~
> 
> Here's another chapter for my precious gems. I'm always happy to know my lovely readers still read whatever bullshit I managed to get together again. I don't think I need to point out how much life those beautiful comments and kudos give me. Like you have no idea how my heart always fills with happiness whenever I see them.

Kenny noticed how Eren’s face pulled into a grimace before his eyes cracked open . “Looks like sleeping beauty came back to the world of the living. ”He lightly joked, but he didn’t expect Eren to punch him in the face and rush towards the exit.

He quickly recovered and managed to catch Eren’s hand. He forcefully yanked the brunette back, causing the boy to fall. “Where are you in such a hurry to? Won’t you listen to why I drugged you?”

“No! Let go of me!” Eren tried to get away--the only thing on his mind being escape.

“Stop moving you little shit! Did you forget about what will happen to your biological parents if you return to them?!” Kenny heard Erens gasp and felt the brunet freeze, realization dawning on him. But the momentary shock was short lived as he then continued battling for freedom.

“Liar!” Attempting to fight Kenny's hands off of him. “You’re just saying that! There’s no way-!” The brunet kept shouting. “You just want to make me stay with you!”

Kenny didn’t want to hurt Eren too badly, but a little bit would calm him down. He wrestled the boy beneath him and punched him hard.  The action earned him silence which he automatically took advantage of. “Shut your filthy mouth.” Kenny hissed. “You have no fucking clue what you’re even talking about. Since when did you start going against me like this? Has that midget really taken over your mind that you can’t think straight anymore?”

“No, but I do know who’s been controlling my life this whole time, and he’s on top of me right now.” Eren snapped back.

Kenny’s eyebrows twitched. How did that twerp manage to affect the boy’s mind so much in such a short time? “He’s fooling you into thinking shit like that. Do you honestly believe that I lied because I wanted to?”

Eren’s enraged gaze didn’t waver, not even once did his eyes reveal hesitation as he spoke his answer. “Yes.”

The room was filled with a deafening silence as they both stared at each other challengingly. The air was thick and heavy with the amount of tension between Kenny and Eren.  Anyone with a weaker mindset would have caved in by now, but at that point neither of them were willing to give up.

“Is that so?” Kenny spoke under his breath. It wasn’t really meant to be a question as he knew the brunette wouldn’t back down on what he said. That’s what he’s been always like, headstrong and unyielding once he made up his mind.

He sighed. Does he really not have a way to convince him to believe otherwise?

The next thing he’d do wasn’t really something he’d like to do. Especially since he had put so much of his time and energy into keeping the brunet around. “Fine, have it your way.”

Eren’s angry expression washed away--he was now blinking up at him with a puzzled look. Probably not understanding what exactly made him change his mind. Or he doesn’t know what Kenny’s intentions are yet.

It was too bad he had to end things like this. Only which death is faster or less painful?

Erens eyes widened and he started struggling like a madman.

Kenny guessed that the brunet saw the glint in his eye and figured out what exactly drifted through his thoughts. It really is a shame, just when he thought he’d managed to have his own son. Not really flesh and blood, but in the end it didn’t matter . Too bad Eren decided not to trust him and put his faith somewhere else.

Though since Kenny possessed the upper hand here, he could easily keep the boy beneath him. Eren was shouting bloody murder as he fought for dear life, not once did his voice stop screaming for help while his limbs were frantically moving--failing to slip out of Kenny’s iron grip.

Kenny figured that after killing the boy he would have to dump the body somewhere. Though “where?” was the question.

Why wasn’t he going to let the brunet just go? Because he doesn't want those bitch ass fuckers to be happy either if he isn’t allowed such thing. He would at least make them regret even trying to get back something they were never going to get back.

“Let me go! NO,  you can’t!” Eren keeps struggling, tears started pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Don’t do it!”

Kenny brought Erens hands together forcing them to stay above the brunet's head, holding them down with his left hand. He placed his right hand on the boys neck and started squeezing it. Naturally Erens breathing became ragged as he slowly started choking.

“If you promise to stay with me, I might just let you live.” Kenny spoke with an emotionless tone, his eyes reflecting nothing.

The brunet stared at Kenny with pure hate as he kept on choking. His lungs were screaming, begging for the precious oxygen to return back into them, but there was nothing he could do. Even if he were to attempt to speak his words would be mixed with his gagging noises.

Kenny lightened the pressure in order to let the brunet speak, he was only going to give Eren one chance and if he didn’t use it, he’d die.

The boy wheezed and gasped, trying to get as much air back as possible. He was still oxygen deprived, but he wasn’t in immediate danger of kicking the bucket. “Tell me before I squeeze your throat harder, that would be your final chance.” Kenny hissed, not patient enough to wait any longer.

“I-ugh, I p-promise.” The brunet managed to stumble out.

Kenny released his hold on Erens neck and examined the boy’s for a while. He then stood up and offered him a hand. The brunette glared up at him before accepting.

As soon as Eren stood on his own two feet he shot him a wary gaze and passed by him--Kenny grabbed a vase and took the chance to hit the brunette from behind. It was hard enough to knock the boy unconscious and the brunet fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He had said he’d let Eren live, what he actually meant was that he’d keep him alive for a little longer.

He crouched down to pick the brunet up and proceeded in laying him down again on the couch. Was there a lake or something nearby where he could drown Eren?

If he remembered correctly then that fuckface mentioned having one nearby. Though which direction was it in?

He should go out and find it. Then again, did he really need to throw away all his effort in raising the child? He could have just escaped right after he heard Eren say that runts name if that was what he was going to do.

He could abuse the boy’s mind until it breaks and needs to restart. That moment he could over write his memories, basically brainwash him. That could work, that way he wouldn’t have to get rid of the brunet just yet.

Though he did have to escape the country while keeping the boy under control. It would be difficult as the brunet would attempt to bolt the very second he woke up or had the chance to. In the end Eren would cause him a worse headache on the way. He could start with the process now if he wished. They would have to stay put for a little while anyway, at least until they cease hoping to find them soon and become careless.

He watched how the brunet was sound asleep, unaware of the smirk that had formed onto his captors lips and the horrendous thoughts that were flowing through his sick twisted mind.

Yes, he could start now…

Levi POV

Where is he? How the fuck did they get away without any of those shit faced policeman noticing? Just how did the bastard manage it? None of the civilian’s attention was caught by something suspicious. Everything was supposedly normal and there was no car speeding out of the city like a madman.

Considering the fact that even the radio brought it up to people's attention to keep an eye out on such a vehicle and immediately let the police know if one acts suspiciously.

Kenny surely must have heard that and at least picked up the speed. Someone should have seen it and thought that it could be the car that is wanted. But there was absolutely no one, who remotely hinted on one.

Levi wanted to smash his glass into a wall as he sat patiently in the quarters, waiting for the police to give him the freedom to act again. They had threatened to put him behind bars if he acted on his own and took their car again. Though they were more worried about him touching their crappy technology  than his input on finding an abducted person.

They kept insisting that he was in some ways still a civilian, who should stop from this point on and find another case to work on until the police found the boy and the criminal. Naturally he protested and almost punched the officer in the face after he repeatedly insulted his capabilities. Luckily Erwin was there to stop him and get him out of the shitty soup he had created for himself.

Sitting in a room and waiting for someone else to do things for him wasn’t thrilling to him, in fact quite the opposite as he was itching to leave his god forsaken seat and go search for his Eren.

Ah shit, Eren wasn’t exactly his, but who really gives a damn?

Minutes were ticking by and nothing was happening. He was irritated beyond belief, he would probably explode if someone tried to have a little chat with him over nothing in particular.

If another five minutes passed by and no one was in front of him, giving him the okay to do whatever he wanted--he swore he would break each of their bones, cut their limbs off and smear shit in their face before feeding them to lions.

That thought sounded more and more appealing as each second passed. Finally someone approached him and gave him the okay to leave. They told him to go home or something and not to get himself involved anymore.

Levi had only glared at the man and walked away. Of course he wouldn’t stop, what kind of idiotic request was that?

He called Erwin and asked whether he was going to use his car or not. Erwin responded with a no, stating that he was helping the police figure out where they had possibly gone. He cursed shitty eyebrows for being allowed to help those fuckers while he was basically forbidden to take action. Erwin had laughed it off and mentioned something about not being the one who almost jumped on a higher officer to rip out their heart. Levi called him a fuckface and asked where he could get the keys.

“So you’re still going to do something?” Erwin asks, not a bit surprised.

“Of course I am, why the fuck would you even ask that? You should be one of those people, who knows me well enough. Or did your shitty eyebrows fall off, and you discovered that most of your information was saved in them?” Levi snapped back, not really angry with Erwin, but with other shit that’s been going on.

“I’m coming out with my keys, wait there.” Erwin ended the call abruptly. Levi clicked his tongue and awaited the taller man’s arrival. He wanted to go search for Eren not waste his time doing absolutely nothing.

Erwin comes out and hands the raven the keys, and Levi throws a “thanks” over his shoulder as he quickly gets into the driver's seat. Erwin knocks on the window a few times and the raven glares at him before lowering it a tad bit. “Report immediately to the police if you accidentally stumble upon on them, yeah?”

“Fine, whatever shitwin.” He was about to close the window, but was once again stopped by Erwin.

“Don’t enter combat yourself. It doesn’t matter how skilled you are, if he has an accomplice nearby then they could use the chance while you’re unaware of their presence.” Erwin commanded as if he were the boss of Levi.

The raven rolled his eyes. “Can I fucking go?”

“I mean it Levi.” Erwin’s expression and tone were serious.

“Fine, jesus. You make it sound like I’d definitely die if I fought him. You worry about your eyebrows, the wind might feel tempted to rip them off today.” The raven commented.

“I’m starting to think you really do dislike my eyebrows, and there I thought you found them sexy.”

Levi stared at Erwin as if he had gone completely nuts. He rolled the window up and started the vehicle.  Erwin seemed like he wanted to say something more, but the raven wasn’t going to give him the chance as he drove off. “You wish shitwin, you wish.”

He drove out of the city, searching for any kind of clues as to where they could have gone. He wasn’t willing to let the brunet get away. Not even if he went on his own free will, which didn’t happen. That idiot just didn’t heed his warning and now he’d got himself into a lot of shit. The raven swore that if he got his hands on him he would fucking hug him to death and then pinch his cheek for being stupid.

He’d get Eren back, even if it was the last thing he’d do.

He searched for hours without rest, and he was really starting to get tired. But if any more time passes by, there might not be any hope in finding Eren ever again. The first time they found him was pure luck. It wasn’t fate or some other bullshit, just luck.

And Eren just so happens to be someone to whom he feels immensely attracted to. It seems like he wasn’t quite off with his senses either as he started falling for him. There was this one problem with them becoming a pair though--Eren was underage.

Levi cursed himself for choosing someone as young as the brunet. He’s so inexperienced and if he were to touch the boy wrongly, his ass would be sent to jail. Though even after knowing all this, he wanted to at least have the boy beside him. Hug him and maybe even get a kiss or two. It didn’t have to involve the adult shit immediately.

Grisha could also become a problem. He seemed to be immensely displeased with his and Erens closeness.

Though that’s not the shit that should matter right now, he should be keeping his eyes open for something that could lead his way. Levi swore that if Kenny had hurt the boy, he would kill him.

Something red caught his eye as he passed by from a small road. He slowed down to a complete halt. He reversed the gear to drive backwards and off the main road. He stopped and exited the car.

In a much closer look, he found it to be the red car they had been chasing after. So he switched the vehicles, huh? The number plate is the one, from his previous car. The one Eren had described. He must have switched those too and now they didn’t know what licence plate number the black audi had.

“Fuck!” Why does everything have to become more screwed up and difficult?

He climbed back into the driver's seat and drove off to find the audi. It wasn’t 100% certain that Kenny had used that car as a getaway one, but honestly--he had no better lead so at the very least he was going to see where this assumption brought him.

He drove forward, keeping an eye out for the vehicle or houses that they could have gone into for hiding. Just as he was letting his eyes wander on the roads right side, he somehow felt familiarity with the walking person ahead. The closer he got the more he started to realise, who exactly was walking ahead of him, though the moment he passed the figure and got the chance to catch a glimpse of the face through the rearview mirror that it was confirmed.

He slowed down his car immediately and patiently waited for the man. The passenger side door was opened and Grisha sat down. “Hello Levi.” He greeted the raven with a smile. “Where are you off to or what are you doing?”

“I borrowed Erwin’s car to go search for your son or in other words--in your mind--just doing my job.” Levi answered. “What are you doing? Why so far away from the city?”

“Ah sorry, I just couldn’t help myself the moment I saw the described car passing by. I hurried onto a taxi, but since I didn’t have enough cash with me, I couldn’t go very far.” Grisha scratched the back of his head. “I managed to follow the vehicle for a while, but soon lost track of it after the taxi driver said that this would be the farthest he could get me. I then saw one standing on a side road. I guess that bastard exchanged vehicles, but I was hoping to find a suspicious car somewhere..” The man explained the little adventure he went through today.

“Well it’s not like we can continue any longer. It’s getting dark.” Levi replied, sighing. “We’ll continue our search tomorrow, okay?”

“If that’s so then I’d rather continue myself. I want my son back and I won’t waste even a minute until I find him.” Grisha spoke firmly.

“I know, but looking for a suspicious car in the dark is fucking difficult. Plus, tiring yourself out will definitely not help your shitty ass when confronting him which I know you will.” Levi lightly glared at Grisha, before returning his gaze to the road.

“I don’t care, I’ll attack that bastard from behind. My son is still in his hands--I can’t leave him there anymore when I was so close to getting him back, he’s _my_ family and was under _my_ protection.” Grisha was angry and he hissed those words, not willing to take a pause and rest until Eren was returned to him. “My efforts aren’t only for Eren’s sake, it’s for Carla’s. If I don’t get him back, Carla will die. I don’t want to lose my wife nor do I want to leave my boy without his real mother. He might have already grown up without one, but it’ll do him good to have a mother beside him for the little time we have left.” Grisha’s voice softened as he then stared off into nothing. “It’s for my own sake too. I might never find peace until he’s safely back with me. I have had a hard time falling asleep those past years, the worst were the days directly after Erens kidnapping.” Grisha let a pause in before quickly inserting his last comment. “I don’t want such nightmares to plague me again. I want to bring an end to all this and start anew with my family.”

Levi had listened patiently, sighing when the man finished his speech. “I was going to haunt his ass down on my own, but I guess you’re not going to let me, right?”

Grisha smiled at him. “Correct.”

“Then keep your eyeballs on the other side of the road.” Levi commanded and kept an alert eye on the left side of the road. “Shit, it’s already this dark. We should go rest until the sunlight returns.” The raven mused while keeping his gaze locked ahead. “A policeman's summer house should be near this area.” He mused.

“But what about the search for my son?” Grisha asked instantly, defiance leaking into his words.

“Don’t worry your pissy dick about it. Kenny wouldn't drive in the dark anyway. He has to keep his idiotic normal person facade up so he won’t get caught because someone thinks he’s suspicious.” The raven explained swiftly. “He’s probably already hiding somewhere so we should get some rest. Can’t face him while completely exhausted. He’s an assassin which makes him a powerful opponent.”

“Fine.” Grisha reluctantly agreed.

“I’ll call the bastard and ask whether we could overnight in his summer house.” Levi fished out his mobile and dialed a number. It ringed a few times before someone picked it up. “Hi, Levi here, just wanted to ask whether we could stay the night in your summer house.”

“D-Definitely not!” Djel replied with a slightly panicked voice.

Levi had instantly picked up on that suspicious reply. “Fine fuckface. We’ll go find another place to stay at.” The raven kept up his rude act as if he didn’t notice a thing. He didn’t even bother asking why he refused abruptly. He had a feeling he knew perfectly well what was going on. Besides, if he were to question it, he would become weary.

He cancelled the call and speed to the summer house location. “We might not have to search tomorrow after all.” He threw a glance at Grisha's direction and saw surprise and anger cloud his eyes.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious beta is: Sometimes_Silver_Lining   
> So many thank you's to them as otherwise you would all have to go through a far rocky ride (reading words and trying to understand what the stupid author meant after each sentence again--you know the usual stuff.)   
> Anyway, good job in finishing this chapter too! I'm glad to know that you're still with me.


	10. Osa kümme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta is: Sometimes_Silver_Lining.  
> Like without them, you would read a fanfic full of mistakes or at the very least you would read sentences that don't make any sense what so ever. Yeah the whole fanfic is like a train wreck filled with tons of whatever shit was gathered in the wagons.

He parked his car far enough away from the house for it’s lights not to be noticed. He didn’t need Kenny aware of their presence. If the bastard had a gun he’d shoot them both down and speed away with Eren.

He would definitely get Eren back.

They walked slowly, making sure to be as silent as possible. The lights were out in the front of the building and there was no indication of life residing inside the house, but Levi was certain that they were in there. He placed his hand on his revolver, just to check whether it was there or not, which of course it was.

He had to be ready to kill Kenny, because the asshole wouldn’t hesitate to murder them if he got the chance to.

“Grisha, go through the back door and don’t let yourself be seen. Don’t do anything until I give you a sign.” Levi whispered signing to the buildings backyard. The man nodded in understanding and slowly waltzed away. The raven let some time pass by before gently opening and closing the door.

He creeped through the kitchen and the bathroom and was about to check a bedroom, but a loud crash and a shout stopped him. He ran to the living room and found Kenny pointing a gun at Grisha. Eren was laying on the couch unconscious.

Kenny's back was turned towards him and he didn’t even once turn to look at him. As much as the raven was hoping he hadn’t been noticed, he was disappointed when he heard his uncle speak. “I know you’re behind me. Make one wrong move and Grisha is dead.” Kenny threatened.

Levi clicked his tongue, annoyed that the struggle in finally getting the brunet back into safe hands was going to be even more difficult. He should have made Grisha stay in the car, but his intuition reasoned that Grisha would have refused and done what he pleased either way.

What to do? He couldn’t shoot, otherwise Kenny would pull the trigger and kill Grisha. A professional assassin couldn’t miss with the short distance between him and his target. It was next to impossible.

“Do it Levi! Shoot him!” Grisha shouted, his gaze determined and prepared to die. “I don’t care if I die as long as Eren won’t be in his hands anymore. Eren deserves to live the truth.”

Levi was unsure if he should. He didn’t want to sacrifice Grisha. That would make it seem like he brought Grisha with him just to have him killed. He hesitated, but the look he received made his wavering finger pull the trigger, but he stopped instantly. The sight shook his resolve in shooting Kenny.

He can’t do it--

Not when he’s pointing the gun at Eren.

He grit his teeth as his glare and fierce anger for his uncle grew. How could that bastard use the brunet against them? He couldn’t possibly kill Eren, right? Why would he kidnap the boy multiple times only to murder him?

“Just so you know, only a few moments ago I planned on killing Eren.” Kenny injected his comment. “He refused to believe me and wanted to leave. Of course I couldn’t have that and strangled him.” Kenny smirked when both Grisha's and Levi’s faces formed into horrified ones.  “Look, the proof is visible on his neck.” Levi’s uncle yanked the blanket off, revealing the things that were previously hidden from his eyes. Eren’s legs and hands were bound. Kenny traced the brunet's bruised neck while continuously pointing the gun at the helpless boy. “I swore that if I’m not allowed to have him, no one will.”

“Why?” Levi asked through gritted teeth, his intense stare would have sent anyone running for their money.

“Why what Levi? Why would I kill Eren? Why did I abduct him in the first place? Why did I choose Eren? Why would I want a kid if I was a murderer? Why what?” Kenny mocked.

“Why Eren and why haven’t you ended his life yet? Knowing you, you could have easily strangled Eren to death. What changed your mind?” Levi was trying to stall things so he could somehow figure out a way to get the ending he and Grisha wanted.

“I’m glad you asked.” Kenny’s devilish smile instantly became bigger. “I saved Eren from drowning in a river. He clung to me, unwilling to leave my side even when a caretaker tried to take him away. You could say I liked it and wanted the little shit to myself.” He commented. “As to why he’s not six feet under, let’s just say an idea popped into my mind.” Kenny let a pause in before continuing. “Brainwash him. I want him to cling and trust only me.”

Brainwash Eren?

Eren isn’t a puppet for people to control, he’s a living person, a person who should have the right to do and decide things on his own. Kenny couldn’t possibly force his own unhealthy mindset on the brunet. He can’t. He wasn’t allowed to take away the remaining freedom from his prisoner.

Plus the brunet would resist in any way possible. The methods he could use are soft enough for Eren to get through without his determination getting deterred. He would fight to the bitter end and come out as a winner.

Levi has known the boy long enough to have picked up on a very strong will residing inside the beautiful brunet.

Then how will he achieve such a horrendous outcome?

“To answer that shitty question lingering in both of yours minds--torture.”

“You fucking asshole you-”

“Don’t you dare do that to my-”

They were both cut off by a loud bang. “Shut up.” Kenny growled. A hole was visible next to Erens head. “Levi, throw away the gun or I’ll shoot Eren for real.”

Levi clicked his tongue as he lowered his weapon. He placed it on the ground and kicked it a moderate distance away.

Kenny shot him a dirty look for having kept the gun closer than he’d wanted him to. He was probably contemplating whether he should order the raven to kick it further away and back off or let it be.

Levi’s uncle did not possess any kind of insight or information on how they got here or if they had informed anyone else about their whereabouts. The time was ticking and every second counted. If the raven and Grisha had called the police before entering then Kenny had to get out as quickly as possible. Levi’s uncle couldn’t ask them either as they could lie and he had no way to confirm their answers.

Levi knew that those weren’t empty threats. To an assassin it’s almost natural for them to seal their hearts and pull the trigger whenever told to, or as they please.

Not willing to stretch his luck with a killer, he decided not to try and stretch Kenny's boundaries. A groan resonated throughout the otherwise silent room, and Levi’s and everyone else’s attention snapped to the slumbering form on the couch.

The raven followed each little movement the brunet made until finally the boy’s eyes opened. Drowsiness was clear in the two sea colored diamond eyes before finally settling on Levi. Confusion was the second emotion that washed through. He attempted to sit up, but found great difficulty with that task. “W-what?”

“Oh Eren, didn’t think you would wake up so fast. Look who found us.” Kenny cheered. “Though now you have to promise me not to struggle or you’ll die and next in line will probably be one of the two. Wouldn’t want that, right?”

The brunet shook his head violently, his inner turmoil visible in his wide eyes. When Kenny smirked and started to close the distance there was between them--Eren’s expression changed to a much more guarded one.

Levi tried to find an opening to commence attack, but Kenny was smart, not ever letting his attention divert somewhere else completely. The raven’s uncle kept on pointing that cursed gun at the brunet and he knew that if he were to make one wrong move or he was too late with kicking it away--Eren would be dead.

Levis fists clenched.

What could he do? How could he catch the bastard off guard?

He attempted to get answers from Grisha, but he couldn’t find anything. The man's gaze spoke murder, but other than that--he had no clue either.

The raven gulped.

If Kenny so much as wished, he could kill them all in a blink of an eye. They were unarmed and were basically pigs waiting to be slaughtered. They had no way to predict what was going through his mind.

Kenny untied the brunette's legs while Eren glared at him. “Now stand up fuckface.” The brunet didn’t move an inch, defiance reflecting in his eyes. Kenny only stared back at the brunet with a heavy gaze. He started slowly pulling the trigger.

“Eren please do as he says.” Grisha pleaded, not wanting to see his son killed in front of him.

Eren only turned to look at his biological father, still not moving a muscle.

“Eren.” This time Levi called out. The raven attempted to convey his feelings to the brunet through body language and it seemed like the brunet understood as he relented and slowly started standing from the couch.

“Faster you dick faced idiot.” Kenny commanded, already becoming impatient, but the boy only glared at him. This in turn had irritated Kenny. Levi’s uncle snapped and yanked the brunet onto his feet, making the poor boy stumble. Kenny moved behind the brunet and held his gun directed at the brunet's back, directly where the heart was. “Go.”

Eren slowly started walking towards the door.

Levi was racking his brain with ideas on how to turn the situation in their favor. But it always came down with finding an opening. An opening that would last him long enough to interfere and kick that bastard's ass to the next galaxy.

Just an opening. That’s all he’s asking for.

Eren suddenly turned around and kicked Kenny in the stomach. The surprise attack had managed to catch the man off guard, sending him tumbling away from the brunet. Levi instantly moved towards Kenny to beat the living shit out of him when a shot rang throughout the room, crimson liquid splattering on white clothing. Levi’s movements stopped for a second as he stared at Eren, horrified to find blood oozing out. The brunet fell down with a loud thump.

The raven wanted to rush to Erens aid, but knew that it would be a mistake. He quickly dashed towards his uncle--rage taking over his mind and body--he managed to kick the weapon out of the man's hands then proceeded in throwing punches towards Kenny’s face, but the man dodged them, attempting to land some hits on Levi instead.

They were evenly matched in strength and both were struggling to beat their opponent, that is until Grisha came and tried to hit Kenny on the head with a bottle. Naturally Levi’s uncle avoided such an attack successfully, but wasn’t as lucky with the the next one, Levi’s kick made contact with his face.

Kenny staggered backwards, holding his nose as it started to bleed, but Grisha didn’t hesitate and he hit Kenny on the head with the bottle. Cracking Kenny’s skull and causing blood to ooze out. The raven instantly stomped near the bastard and delivered the final blow. Kenny lost consciousness and fell to the ground, laying there limply.

Levi growled at his uncle before dashing to Eren’s side. “Eren.”

The brunet only turned to look at him, eyes shining with unbearable pain and worry. Eren was clutching his side as if attempting to stop the bleeding.

“We should call an ambulance.” Grisha commented while handing the raven the mobile. “You do it. I’m going to take care of Eren’s wound. Of course if I find a first aid kit.” Grisha then stood up to go find the necessary things to tend to a wound.

Levi stayed with the brunet. “L-Levi..”

“Don’t talk Eren.” The raven shushed the boy, gently caressing his cheek. “You’ll be okay, just wait, okay?” He spoke softly--displaying his most gentle side.

“I--I.” The brunet winced. “Levi, I’m sorry..that I-I”

“Shh, spare yourself. You’ll be fine and you’ll tell me whatever you wanted to say later. What the fuck are you even trying to apologize for, idiot?” Levi cut the brunet off. “Your dad will tend to it soon, okay?” Levi dialed the number. As soon as the raven heard someone asking from the other side what their emergency was, he explained and asked for assistance immediately. He also told them the address to the house.

Meanwhile, Grisha had found a first aid kit and started doing whatever he could with the minimal tools he had in his possession. “There’s a limit to how much I can do now, but please bear with me Eren.”

“I-I’m sorry dad for-” The boy was cut off by the immense pain that shot through his body. His eyes were shut, trying to suppress the ache. “for having run away when you asked me to stay put.”

“It’s fine son, just don’t waste your energy.” Grisha gave the brunet a pained smile. “Try to relax, it might hurt less.”

“The police and the ambulance are on their way.” Levi informed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’ll let you know.” Grisha responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a cliffhanger?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this to the end. I really do appreciate you people~! Like seriously, each and every single one of you reading my fanfic make my day better.


	11. Osa üksteist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all of you my precious readers. My precious beta is Sometimes_Silver_Lining.

The ambulance had finally arrived, so Eren was rushed to the hospital accompanied by Grisha. Kenny had to be hospitalized as well, but thankfully he wasn’t put in the same vehicle.

Levi of course had to stay with the police, and since he had been forbidden from taking action on the case without permission--he was given quite an earful. The police finally relented and gave him some peace. Naturally after that he gave them all the information and details they wanted. He asked if they could give him a ride to the hospital and they agreed.

When he finally got to his destination he scrambled inside and found Grisha pacing back and forth.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, anxious whether the man’s back and forth paced walking was caused by a more serious matter. Is the operation not going well?

“It’s just, I’ve never had to sit back and do nothing. I’m usually allowed to participate in operating on someone since I’m a doctor you know.” Grisha breaths out. His impatience growing by the second.

“I understand, but you’ll have to wait and quite frankly like this you’re only irritating the others and yourself even more.” Levi tries to calm the man down and he succeeded in at least getting him to sit down.

“My hands are itching to do something. I feel helpless even in something that I’m an expert in.” Grisha placed his head between his hands. “Even after I got my son back, I can’t be there for him or do anything that would really benefit him.”

_Is he--?_

“It’s not your fault.” Levi breathed out. “That shit face called Kenny is the one who ruined Eren’s, yours and your wife’s life.”

_Don’t feel guilty for something that’s out of your control._

“Thank you.” Grisha spoke softly. “You, do you like my son in a romantic way?”

The raven was silent, not knowing what to give as an answer. Should he tell the truth or lie?

“Don’t try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at Eren.” Grisha added. “I was doubting your intentions at first, but then again--would a pedophile really go the extra mile to rescue my son? And certainly you wouldn’t get that angry.” The man explained further.

“I do care for him in a romantic sense.” The raven admitted. “But I will not touch him that way until he’s at least eighteen.”

“That’s quite reassuring. You’re a man of your word.” Grisha smiled at him. “I’ll trust you, so don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t.”

A doctor approached them to let them know what condition the brunet was in and how well he fought for his life. “It’s thanks to the marvelous first aid he received that he’s managed to stay alive until now. There was a large chance of him losing his life due to the immense blood loss--while driving here.” The doctor praised Grisha's outstanding abilities. “The bullet was removed from his abdomen and within a week or so, he should be allowed to leave.”

“That’s wonderful news, thank you so much.” Grisha thanked the doctor before turning and hugging the raven. Of course such a sudden embrace caught Levi off guard. He awkwardly patted the man's back a few times and then removed himself from him.

“Sorry, I acted on impulse.” Grisha apologised. ”You happened to be the closest human being. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” As long as he doesn’t do that another time, he might be able to forget it. He sure hopes that Grisha doesn’t always pull someone forcibly into a hug whenever he’s happy. That would be a problem. He would rather have someone else jump into his arms right now.

“I know you only want to hug my son.” Grisha then turned back to the doctor and asked if they could see him. For a moment Levi stared at the man incredulously, but quickly covered it with his usual ‘bitch face’ as others liked to call it.

The doctor asked them to follow him and lead the way.

“Your eyes.” Grisha whispered. “They were the same whenever Carla looked at me. I just assumed you were thinking of Eren.”

“Oh.” Oh shit. He doesn’t like it when he’s obvious or when people seem to be able to read him. But fuck it. If it’s only love that others would be able to read on him then so be it.

When they arrived at the room and were let in, Levi saw the brunet connected to machines and felt sick. He was fast asleep, most likely not going to wake up soon either. The raven saw a seat next to the bed and asked if Grisha wanted to sit down, but the man declined and walked to the other side of the bed. So Levi took the seat.

They both chatted for a while, waiting for the brunet to open his eyes. An hour or two passed by before Eren started to twitch. They both patiently waited until finally Erens eyes blinked open and hazily stared ahead.

“Eren?” Levi called out and the brunette slowly met his gaze and smiled at him.

“I’m alive.” Eren said in a raspy voice.

“The doctor said that if there aren’t any problems along the way that they’ll let you leave the hospital after a week.” Grisha injected, earning his son’s attention to himself. “How do you feel?”

“Weak, and I feel a dull pain coming from my stomach.” Eren answered.

“No dizziness or another place that hurts?” Grisha asked.

“No, nothing like that.” Eren stared at his father in confusion. “Why you ask?”

Grisha placed his hand on the brunette's forehead, then slid his fingers into Eren’s hair and ruffled them, before removing them. “Kenny was sent to a different hospital and I heard that he was under intense care.” His face morphed into a grim one. “I hope he dies, but then again how would he pay for what he did if he wasn’t put in jail to rot?”

“Yeah.” Levi agreed. His uncle was also the one who murdered his mother just for an idiotic reason. Now he was the one who kidnapped Eren, and almost killed him. Kenny deserves everything that’s coming for him.

“How’s mom!?” The brunet suddenly screeched, sitting up and grabbing Grisha’s sleeves. Eyes wide and panic shimmering from those two pacific rims. The brunet winced a few times, probably from the pain.

“She’s fine Eren..what’s wrong son?” Grisha was  caught off guard, not liking the way his son was acting.

Dread was building up inside the raven’s stomach. The boy seemed fine and relaxed just seconds ago, what could have possibly resurfaced to make him become this panicked? “Did Kenny threaten you with something?” It wasn’t unlikely.

“No--I mean yes..kind of, but are you sure she’s okay?” Eren inquired.

“I’m sure. She’s also in the hospital, waiting for our arrival. Nothing can possibly happen to her. Don’t worry.” Grisha reassured, not wanting to see his son like this any longer. “Lay back down, will you?” He rested his hands on Erens shoulders, slowly pushing him down. He removed the hands that clung to him and patted the boys head before starting towards the door. “I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ve got a phone call to make.” Grisha then exited the room.

“What exactly did that fucker say?” Levi asked, curious on on why he’s so worried.

“He said that if I returned to my mom and dad, someone would kill them. He said that he was hired to kill me as a revenge to my father, but ended up keeping me.” Erens voice quivered. “And since he has an accomplice still on the loose, he’ll surely kill my parents.”

“Ah that. That guy is behind bars by now.” Levi sighed.

“W-what? How?”

“The house you hid in, it belonged to an important police figure, who has access and rights to information. that fucface couldn’t conceal his emotions in the right time and ended up giving himself away while I was asking for permission to stay the night there.” The raven explained. “Geez, what an idiot. I wonder why Kenny was even working together with that guy. Absolutely useless and the weakest point in his cover.” Levi contemplated, getting angry at the thought of such a loser having been capable of deceiving the whole police. “It makes everyone, who was involved with this case look like real idiots.” The raven clicked his tongue, getting more irritated as thoughts passed by. “I’m so fucking pissed, I swear even the shits coming out of my ass throughout my lifetime wouldn’t even begin to match my anger.” His facial expression was getting darker as he went on. “If he will ever happen to pass by me, he’s so dead as a rat in a trap. That bitch faced asshole looks like one too so that’s a plus. His wife though was the real terror, you know? I didn’t expect her to be that hideous. Her voice was so annoying, it was like she ate multiple grasshoppers hoping to sound like one. God I felt like even smearing some shit into my ears would have been a better option.“ Levi commented, reminding the few times he met her and had to talk to her. “Her mouth stank like a skunk had pissed in it, but her teeth were white so I don’t really understand how that’s even freaking possible. I guess she washes her mouth but always takes a skunk and let’s it piss in there.” The raven shuddered at the thought. “Her hair looked unwashed--later I found out she liked to use a lot of hairspray--fuck was that disgusting. I thought I was going to puke right there. Ah and her clothes. Oh god those fucking clothes looked like she took them straight from the garbage. Those smelled like cat piss too.” Images were flying through his mind. None of them looked good on her. “I swear to the holy dumps in heaven that if this is a way of punishing me for whatever sins I’ve committed than they really hit the nail.” He kept on ranting. “Fuck and her nails. Oh fuck. Let’s not even fucking go there. That was really a horrendous sight I tell you. The very second I looked at them I-”

He was cut off when he heard the brunet laugh out loud. The brunet winced a few times, but despite that, he kept on going.

“I’m sorry, it’s just--ha ha-- you were supposed to curse that police officer, but you ended up describing me how ugly his girlfriend is.” Eren tried to talk through his laughter.. “I’m ahah really sorry.”

Levi only smiled softly at the brunet. “Whatever bitch.”

Soon the brunette laughter died down to simple giggles.

“Why do you insist on insulting me? You didn’t do it in the beginning, why now?” Eren asked, curious on why he’s calling him such crude things instead of sweet ones.

“Because I find the sweet ones too cheesy and embarrassing. Get used to it shit blocks.” Levi crumbled.

“But what if I refuse?” Eren asked.

“I would only call you by your name. Not the sweet ones. Never.” Levi answered swiftly.

“But what if I were dying?” Eren kept on inquiring.

“Maybe..” The raven replied thoughtfully.

“That’s a yes I guess.” The brunet mused.

“What? No it isn’t.” The raven argued, but Eren only kept on smiling victoriously. Levi eventually gave up after attempting to object with everything that sprung into his mind. He sighed and let it be.

“Eren.” Levi caught the brunet’s attention. A light hum came from Eren as confirmation that he had heard him. “I don’t think I was being very specific when I asked you to be mine. Plus I left some important shit unsaid and after you had been taken away I realised how much I already cared for you.” Fuck, that already sound cheesy. Damn it, whatever. ”I really like you Eren and don’t want to let anyone else have you. So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I really like you too Levi, so my answer is yes. Gladly.” The brunet grinned happily.

Levi stood up and went in for a kiss, this time their lips were locked onto each other for a much longer period and it was more passionate. Levi pulled away to peck Erens forehead. He sat back down and grabbed the brunette's hand. “Your dad is fine with us, but as long as I don’t use you or make you have sex with me while you’re still underage.”

“That’s fine with me. I don’t feel ready either.” The brunet spoke softly.

“I wouldn’t force you to.” Levi squeezed Erens hand.

Their wonderful bubble was broken by Grisha, who threw the door open and marched in with a grim face. “Eren...your mother” He spoke slowly, still shocked on what news he had to bring his son, who was freshly back with his real family. ”She’s..gone.” The smiles disappeared and the air was replaced with a tense and uncomfortable one. Unease was floating around and through everyone's hearts.

What happened to Carla?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end.


	12. Osa kaksteist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it seems I somehow managed to count the chapter's wrong. It's only thirteen chapters long, so sorry for creating such confusion.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Erens voice was high pitched and his wide eyes revealed great distress.

“Neither the doctors or the nurses are aware of her whereabouts.” Grisha elaborated, shocked and also furious at the workers in the hospital for not having kept a better eye on his wife. “Eren, I told you this because you have the right to know, but I want you to not move an inch anywhere, okay? Your wound is still healing.”

“Alright.” Eren reluctantly agreed.

“Levi, come with me.” Grisha waved the man over. The raven pecked Eren’s cheek before stepping out of the room.

“We can’t leave Eren alone Grisha.” The raven quickly injected after closing the door behind them. “He’s that type of person to fucking do whatever he pleases when given the chance to.”

“I know.” Grisha bit his lip. “I asked the nurses never to take their eyes off of him.”

“I guess that should be enough, but I doubt that would completely stop him. He’ll definitely cause problems here.” Levi mused, while thinking of ways to keep the brunet more in check without having to tie him to the bed. The thought sounded really tempting, but he shook it away quickly, not wanting to have Grisha’s wrath on him if he happened to figure his intentions out. “One of has to stay behind. Only then will we know that he’s staying in his bed and resting.”

“You’re right. You stay, I’ll go find information regarding my wife. How much does that make? I have to pay you two for your great job, especially you.” Grisha took out his wallet and waited for the raven to name his sum.

“Is that really the time to be concerned about paying someone for their work?” Levi hissed, bewildered that the man would have time to think about something like that. “If you want to hand some money for our job then go give that to bushy brows. I don’t need that shit, right now. I’m more than satisfied having met Eren.”

“I can’t pay you with my son. He’s not a prize. He’ll have to give you his consent for this relationship himself. I have no say in this.” Grisha explained, not looking the slightest bit angry. His face was more of an apologetic one. “Buying something as a present isn’t good either, I could give you something you didn’t want or need. So that’s why I’d rather give you money. With that you can buy something you need.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Sorry. I didn’t intend to make that shitty sap sound like I wanted him as payment.”

“It’s fine. I know what you meant.” Grisha reassured. “It’s your job too. You will need it.”

“It hasn’t been a month. It’s been only--what--a few days? It will probably be pretty low. I don’t know for sure how much Erwin asks of the clients, but I have an idea. You would have to ask Erwin for the exact sum.” Levi said in a monotone voice. “Why don’t you want me to go find Carla?”

“Because I don’t want to be in debt to you.” Grisha said with a smile.

“Fine.” Levi said before marching back in.

“I thought you both were going to go away..” Levi heard the brunet comment.

“Someone has to look after your pathetic ass so it doesn’t wander into trouble, am I right?” Levi responded before sitting back down on the chair next to the boy’s bed.

“I won’t cause trouble.” The brunet argued.

“Sure you won’t. We know exactly what took place after you were specifically told not to move your shitty ass anywhere.” Levi’s voice lowered at the end. “I’m sure you remember what happened as well.”

Eren visibly gulped when he saw the ravens glare directed to him. “I’m sorry, but that’s my mom. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” The brunet tried to get his point across, but it seemed like Levi was completely immune to it.

“I know Eren, but you’re in no state to act on your own accord. Rest and wait for some news from your dad.” Levi saw how tired the brunet actually is. He’s barely managing to keep his eyes open. A yawn escaped the brunette's mouth.

“I don’t need sleep.” Eren mumbled.

“Eren. You’ve chatted with me and your dad. You’re exhausted dipshit. You’re already falling asleep, stop fighting what your body needs.” Levi caressed the brunette's cheek. “Sleep Eren.”

“Not until you call me something sweet.” The brunette whined.

Levi sighs “Not going to happen, sleep now.”

Erens' eyes didn’t stay open at all, always closing against his will. But after fighting his drowsiness away for so long, he finally started to succumb. But before he completely fell he heard the raven wish him goodnight and say darling to him.

Levi watched the brunet sleep. Admiring Eren’s soft facial features. Those long eyelashes that twitched from time to time. The sunlight shone through the window and onto the brunette. Every little movement was caught in Levi’s eyes. A soft affectionate expression played out on his face while his imagination did what it wanted.

He reached out and threaded his fingers through the soft brown locks. “How beautiful you are.” He murmured to himself. “In this light you’re gorgeous even when lying in a hospital bed with so many wires sticking into you.”

He traced his finger to Erens pretty pink lips, touching and feeling them. The raven didn’t notice how his own mouth fell slightly open. His eyes half lidded, concentrating on Eren alone. He wanted to taste them.

He stood up to kiss the boy. He couldn’t resist his desires any longer. He locked their lips together and kept it simple. He didn’t want to be the cause to awaken the poor boy from his deep slumber and wonderful dreamland. He pulled away his hot breaths cascading over the brunet’s skin. “I’m more addicted to you than I thought.” Maybe one more wouldn’t hurt.

As he shut his eyes and leaned into once again taste those sweet lips of his partner--the door swung open. Levi’s eyes snapped open after the bang reached his ears and quickly turned his head to see who the intruder was. His eyes met with a woman who had chocolate brown hair tied from the end, standing in the doorframe. Her posture was relaxed and her eyes scanned the room, carefully making sure she hadn’t entered the wrong room. He gulped when he realised, who exactly it was.

“Excuse me, is this the room of Eren Yeager?” Her soothing voice asked firmly.

It was Carla. They had never met face to face, but Grisha had showed a picture of her while he was still asking them for help in finding his son.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

She quickly entered the room, after closing the door she rushed to the side of the bed. When her eyes finally landed on the brunet's face, she covered her mouth and began to cry. “Eren.” She whimpered the boys name. “It’s really you.” She placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and held it there.

Eren’s eyes fluttered open, dazed and confused as to what was going on. When he diverted his attention on the hand and followed it to the woman who it belonged to--his eyes widened. “M-Mom?”

This had resulted in her smiling warmly at him while letting the tears of joy flow down her cheek. “Yes my dear?” Her voice cracked, not able to believe her eyes.

“Mom.” Eren repeated himself once more before attempting to sit up--wincing a few times in the process.

“Oh no dear, don’t push yourself.” She put her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back on the bed, but the brunet was stubborn and did as he pleased.

“No, I want a hug.” Eren said, pleading his mother to follow his request.

“If that’s what you want then I can’t deny it.” She sat on the bed and hugged the brunette. “I’m so happy to have you back. That’s all I wished for.” Carla murmured into her son’s shoulder. “I’m so grateful for you having been returned to me.” She pulled away to kiss Eren’s forehead before continuing to embrace her child.

Eren wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the warm hug as best as he could. The brunette teared up when his mother mumbled a quiet ‘welcome back’ to him.

After they both had calmed down from their emotional reunion, Carla began asking the raven some questions about him and what his feelings are for Eren. Naturally he confessed his tender feelings and promised not to hurt the boy. She had only smiled at him, stating that if Grisha had decided to put his trust in him, then she would have faith in her husband’s choice.

“Is Grisha aware of you being here Carla?” Levi asked, wondering why the man hadn’t gotten there by then.

“Was he supposed to? I thought he would be here.” She said, wondering why her husband wasn’t around.

“Wait, you didn’t let him know?” Levi asked.

Carla shook her head, unsure of what she had done wrong. “It was supposed to be a surprise. Plus if I had told Grisha that I’m coming, he would have surely said no.”

“True that.” Levi mused. “I’ll call him myself. That shit dick is probably running around searching for you.” The raven spoke, rushing out of the room.

“Please do!” Carla shouted after the man.

After Levi called Grisha and _calmed_ his nerves informing him of his wife's whereabouts he returned to the room to chat with Carla and Eren. The raven of course held the brunet's hand, slipping a few kisses on Erens cheek and forehead. Once Grisha arrived he and Carla started bickering like it usually was with married people. Grisha was angry at her for having not stayed behind and waited for their arrival. Carla was apologetic and irritated at her husband's refusal to understand her. But at the end they hugged each other.

Both Eren and Levi exchanged words of how they hoped their own relationship could grow up to be like the one of the brunet's parents.

Carla was placed in the same room as Eren. She was still sick and shouldn’t be moving around a lot.

She complied as she didn’t want to cause any more problems. Of course most of all she agreed  because she could talk to her son all night long if she so much as desired to. She was always happy to see Levi as their guest, praising him for being so attentive and caring to Eren

The days passed by quickly. Once they got through court--Eren testifying against Kenny, as well as everyone else who was involved with the incident--they could head home. Soon they would all step on the plane and fly back to their home.

_~Time passes~~~_

They were standing in front of the building, waiting for Eren to open the door and go inside. Once the brunet was done reminiscing on some old blurry memories, he unlocked the door and walked in. The last to walk into the house was Levi, he threw a glance outside once more before closing the door and hoping that the family would finally have a peaceful life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, next is the last and the shortest one of them all. It's just an epilogue so really--nothing special. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. You're all precious to me!


	13. osa kolmteist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's as short as I told you guys. It wasn't even fort waiting for.

Every year at least 400,000 children disappear. 500 children are abducted and about 100 are taken by strangers. 50 are known children abductions in which the abductor killed the victim.

Some are taken advantage of before they’re discarded like rag dolls. Some are kept alive and deceived for the rest of their lives if not found. But not many are lucky enough to escape those horrors without scars.

Why people harm innocent children is unknown.

How Eren happened to be chosen as a victim to this kind of crime, only fate would know.

Would the boy finally find peace with Levi and his family after going through such a traumatic experience? The answer is unknown. Only Eren and Levi would know such an answer. They are the ones who are seeing it and memorising it.

Kenny escaped prison after six months and had been missing for two months. No one knows where he is and when he’ll strike.

Eren parents decided to move away, Levi followed suit wanting to stay with his lover for as long as possible--he wants to protect the brunette from further harm and hopefully that bastard will never hurt the family again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thank yous for my beta, who went through all the trouble to correct my mistakes in their free time. 
> 
> A lot of love to you all, who sticked to the end. The comments were very motivating and always made me happier when my days were gray. Seriously, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kenny, but in this story, he's the bad guy. Sorry.


End file.
